Twisted Dreams
by Desertcross4
Summary: Strange and terrifying dreams trouble a teenage boy, dreams that foretell the destruction of his hometown, will he be destroyed with it or will he be able to save the one person he cares about most and escape? Also romance. TRIPLE UPDATE AND COMPLETE!
1. Dreams can be fun, but also scary

Hmm... I've been trying to think up a really good story for a RE fanfiction, and after reading my current faves and watching the trailor for Apocalypse, this is what I came up with.

Full Summary: Micheal, a cold, aloof sixteen-year-old becomes plagued with dreams of the dead walking. At first he chocks it up to his twisted, horrific imagination, but things that happen in his hometown of Raccoon City force him to realize that his imagination isn't the ONLY thing twisted and horrific. Based on Resident Evil: Apocalypse.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil. Capcom does. I wish I did, but I'm not a rich person.

"..." means speech.

'...' means thoughts.

---Chapter 1---

_"Mr. Ashford, we need to tell you something. There's been an incident..." A man spoke. Two men, one with shining black hair, and the other with slightly curled red hair, stood before a blonde man confined to a wheelchair, looking ominous in their all black suits._

_"How bad of one?" The crippled man asked._

_"There's been a spill, down in the Hive. All the employees are dead." The other man replied, fearful eyes hidden behind black sunglasses._

_"And the B.O.W's?"_

_"We don't know. The doors are still sealed shut." The black haired agent replied._

_"Were there any survivors?" The disabled man inquired. He was getting more and more irritated. Not only could Umbrella and its shady operations be brought into light, he and his family could also be in danger._

_"Two. A man and a woman. The man had already been infected through cuts on his right shoulder, so we had him put into the Nemesis program. There were no visible wounds on the woman, but she was sent to the Raccoon City facility and put under quarantine." The redhead replied. "We've been ordered to evacuate you and your family out of the city."_

_The man exhaled deeply in frustration, hands folded and mouth pressed against them. He lifted his head up, giving a severe look to both agents. "My daughter's not home. I'm NOT leaving without Angela."_

_"That's already being taken care of." The black haired man replied nervously. He was interrupted when a hand went up, gesturing for him to stop talking._

_"So what is Umbrella going to do?" He interrupted._

Micheal shot straight up, drenched in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. It was another one of those weird dreams. Why did he keep having them? He felt like he was going crazy...well, _crazier,_ since he was labeled as criminally disturbed by almost everyone in the city outside his home.

_'Honestly, you call out a bomb threat and people call you this and that...'_ His subconscious said to him. Micheal glanced at the clock, it was six a.m. There was no point in going back to sleep even if he wanted to now. He threw off the sheets covering him and got out of bed. He stepped out of his room and into the bathroom to take a shower.

'Another useless school day...' He thought to himself. Even though he thought this way, he always found himself at school on time. 'I guess I'm unconsciously punctual...' He thought. He stepped into the shower, the lukewarm liquid soothing him. Micheal liked taking lukewarm showers better than having a really hot shower, he just like the feeling of something matching your own body temperature. He never knew why he liked the thought of that, but he did. It could have been because for his entire life, he was never showed any warmth. His parents were always working, and when they did come home, they'd be too tired to do anything. He lived his life in three rooms: the kitchen for food, the bathroom for hygienics, and his bedroom. That's all he ever needed. Such was the life of Micheal Drake, and he didn't know any other way to live.

(Raccoon City High School)

Micheal showed up exactly twenty minutes early, which meant that he had exactly twenty minutes to kill. He wandered the halls, every step as quiet as the last. He had perfected the art of silent travel so he could get around places without people knowing. It came in handy, especially when the jocks decide to beat the crap OUT of him. He was very much capable of taking them, but he just REALLY didn't like to fight, it was useless anyways. He made his way to his locker quietly, putting in his combination quickly and getting all the stuff he needed. He heard the telltale sound of someone coming up the stairs near his locker.

He heard the door click and a blonde haired, bespectacled girl made her way into the hallway. He held his breath, trying not to alert the girl of his presence. No luck. The girl turned her head, surprised to see somebody here so early. She turned her head, her cheeks turning an oh-so-rosy shade of pink. This perplexed Micheal. He had never seen this girl at school before, but she was obviously going to this school since she was wearing the school uniforn, so what did it matter that he was trying to make himself unnoticable to her? Suddenly the girl mouthed something and walked up to him.

"Umm...excuse me...uh...do you know where the main office is? I'm kind of new here, my name is Sara Hewitt..." She spoke, her voice having a distinct British accent. Her voice made his heart skip a beat. Micheal hid his...well, whatever emotion he was feeling by putting on a mask of indifference.

"It's downstairs on the main floor...by the guidance office..." He replied, trying not to look at her. Suddenly he felt a hand envelop his, and he looked up to see the blonde smiling at him. "Wh...what are you doing?" He asked coldly. Her smile didn't falter, and it was getting to him. His pale cheeks began to gain some colour, and his mask of indifference was breaking.

"Could you show me around? I'm really confused since I've never lived in America before." She asked.

Micheal was at a loss of words. Nobody had ever given him so much attention. He looked down at her smiling face, and he realized he couldn't bear to say no to her. He put on a cool face and nodded, acting as if he wasn't surprised by her holding onto his hand. He walked over to his locker and swung his backpack onto his shoulder and they were off. By the time they reached the office kids were pouring into the school, and Micheal didn't know why everyone was staring at them. Then he looked down to see Sara's hand still entwined with his.

"Hey, check it out, the freak is holding hands with that GEEK..." One voice joked. Sara heard what was said, looked down sheepishly and released Micheal's hand. Micheal had no idea why Sara was being so shy, but then remided himself that he shouldn't care, that he was just escorting her to the office and that was it. Once Sara was safely inside the office, he stood by the door. He didn't know why he was waiting for her, but he reasoned with himself that now that she was seen with him, she was labeled an easy target by bullies.

'Yeah, that's what I'm doing, I'm making sure she gets to class safely...' He told himself.

_'Then that means that you're worried about her...'_ His subconscious said. He shook his head.

'No, I could care less. It's a man's obligation to...' He retorted.

_"...take care of a woman's every need, blah blah blah. You're just too proud to admit to yourself that she's getting to you..."_ His subonscious interrupted. He was pulled out of his train of thought when Sara emerged from the office.

"Oh...you're still here...? I'm sorry I didn't catch your name..." She asked, flustered by her own ditzyness. Micheal cracked a half smile, and replied.

"I'm Micheal. Micheal Drake..."

Sara smiled. "Well, good to make your acquaintance, Mr. Micheal Drake." Sara replied, holding out her hand. Micheal chuckled slightly, shaking her hand. Suddenly the television monitors hanging on the walls turned on, and the correspondent for the school news program appeared. Sara was totally amazed by this, since her old school didn't have this kind of thing in their hallways.

"Good Morning Raccoon High! Today is Tuesday, Day 6 on the school day cycle, and the temperature outside is 79 degrees Farenheit1..." Micheal tuned it out, and asked Sara which class she was in.

"Umm...it says I have Biology three first thing, then after that English 3." She answered. "Why?" She inquired. Micheal was slightly surprised. She had the exact same classes as he did.

"Oh, well...I'll walk you there, I have those classes too..." He said.

"Oh, that would be great! I can't find my way out of a paper bag..." She exclaimed.

'This girl is fun...' He thought. They made their way to class, talking about this and that, and Micheal found himself enjoying the British girl's company far more than he imagined. They had even walked home together, joking and talking with each other.

He had dropped her off at her home, the condominium not really that small, but not really big either, really more on the cusp between medium sized and large. She waved at him before disappearing into her home, which signalled Micheal's release from his chivalrous ways. He made his way down the street, his house being only a few blocks away. He reached his street, and passed three houses before coming to a stop in front of his own two story home. He walked up the path, going up the steps to the front door. He fished his keys out from his pocket and unlocked the door.

He was surprised to see his parent's shoes neatly lined up in the foyer, which meant that they were home, and very likely sleeping. He shrugged, kicked his own shoes off, and made a beeline to the kitchen to make himself some noodles in a cup. He opened the cup, pouring some extremely hot water from their water boiler and replaced the paper top to let it steam for a few minutes. After about a minute, his noodles were exactly how he liked noodles: soft, yet still crunchy. He picked up a pair of chopsticks and carried them, along with his backpack into his room.

This was his sanctuary. His place to think. Flatscreen TV on the wall, bookshelf in the far right corner, bed, and a divan couch at the foot of his bed. Underneath the bookshelf was his desk and computer, along with his cordless phone which had it's own line, and various little pieces of artwork by Van Gogh, Dega, Dali, Munch, and Renoir. He did everything here, homework, sleep, kill time, and other things. If he ever left it was because he needed something from the corner store or to go to the bathroom. It really didn't matter how late it was, since his parents would be too tired to even notice he was gone. He flipped his television on, switching channels while spreading his binder, and his textbooks on his bed.

He took a seat on his bed, slurping the noodles into his mouth while studying. He picked up his click pencil, finally learning how to spin it around his thumb while thinking. After he had learned the trick, it had become a particularly soothing habit. Thank God he was ambidextrous, or he wouldn't be able to write out the answers to the math equations AND eat at the same time. At about ten after eleven, he heard his parents doors open and his mother peeked her head into the room.

"Hey honey, look, your father and I are being called down to work. I don't know when we'll be back. Are you going to be okay by yourself here?" The brown haired woman asked. Micheal let out a muffled sound of affirmation, which satisfied his mother. She left, and a few seconds afterwards he heard the door downstairs close. By ten-thirty he was finished all of his homework and _really_ tired. He cleared off his bed, packing his binder and textbooks into his backpack for tomorrow. He turned off his television, put his computer in sleep mode, and changed into his sleeping clothes. After he was done, he switched the lights off and climbed into bed haphazardly.

After a minute of looking out his window from his bed, he realized that he hadn't closed it. He kicked the sheets off of him, and closed the window tight. Satisfied, he climbed back into bed and drifted off to sleep.

_"Commencing re-opening of the Hive." A male voice buzzed. There were about six people in BioHazMat suits, standing in front of a massive metal door. Even in the darkness, the door looked ominous and terrifying. The people standing before it shook with fear, anticipating anything beyond that behemoth of an entrance, even something that may very well be the bringer of their deaths. There was a loud hiss, the hatches being opened, and they were met by complete darkness. The group entered the darkness cautiously, the darkness giving way to looming silhouettes and a low creeping mist. Underneath their own heavy breathing, they could hear low growling and a slimy, slippery sound and it was coming closer and closer._

_"Sir, I think there's something here." The man spoke. Suddenly there was a low snarl, and the man was dragged away by an unkown creature, his screams filling the room. The others tried to run, but were stopped when more of those creatures emerged. One by one the team of scientific investigators were killed by the monsters in the shadows. One was left, and suddenly one of the monsters came into view. It seemed like it had been turned inside out, it's brain exposed along with sinewy muscle and sharp, bloodstained teeth. It's mouth opened, and a slimy, elongated tongue swished through the air. It turned to the last person, and dashed, lunging at it. The monster swung it's claw, the six inch claws slicing the man's chest to ribbons._

Micheal's eyes shot open, cold sweat running down his spine. He shot straight up, his hands feeling his chest to check for anything. He gasped and heaved, eyes looking around the room cautiously. Suddenly there was a large rumbling, and everything in his room shook and moved. Micheal got up and put himself at the doorway to wait out the shaking. After a few minutes the shaking stopped, and the startled and troubled boy was met with silence. He glanced at the clock on his nightstand, the digital readout telling him that it was once again six o clock. He had a really odd feeling about the dream he had.

_'Come on Micheal. You're acting like you've NEVER thought of people being ruthlessly murdered before. You once fantasized about it...'_ His subconcious laughed at him.

He stepped under the stream of hot water, letting the heat sooth his muscles. 'I guess you're right...'

_'Well, duh. I AM you after all. Calm down. Pretty sure Raccoon is on a fault line. Could have just been a really small quake.'_ His subconscious reasoned. Suddenly he got a cold chill down his spine, but soon after it went away.

'Maybe I'm just overthinking this. Dreams can mean ANYTHING.' He told himself. Then his mind suddenly flashed to Sara, and her happy smile. Then he realized that she could have been hurt during the quaking. He rushed his shower, getting dressed and ready. He picked up his phone, fishing through the pockets of the jeans he was wearing the day before for the small slip of paper with her phone number on it. He found it, and dialled her number. It took a few rings, but a groggy sounding Sara Hewitt picked up the phone.

"Hullo?" She yawned.

"Sara. Are you okay?" He asked urgently.

"Yeah...? Why wouldn't I be?" She replied in a confused tone.

"Did you feel that rumbling twenty minutes ago...?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't too bad or anything, I'm pretty sure Raccoon is on a faultline." She assured him.

"Well...uhh...I just hope you're okay..." Micheal said awkwardly, realizing that he was worrying a little too much for the bespectacled Brit.

"You were worried about me?" Sara asked, confused. Micheal paused, trying to think of something to say.

"Uhh...uhm...no, not really...I mean...yes...yeah I was kind of worried..." He gave up.

_'Excellent distinction. Admit it, you're going soft on her.'_ His subconscious teased.

"Oh. Umm...Micheal. My mom was wondering if you could walk me to school today. She's afraid that I'll get injured if there's another one of those quakes. I tried telling her that I would be okay, but she insisted.

"Sure. I...just have to eat breakfast, okay?" He acquieced. They said their goodbyes, and both hung up the phone. Micheal picked up his backpack, swinging it onto his shoulders, and walked downstairs. He stopped at the top of the stairs, staring at nothing in particular, and wondered what the true meaning of his dreams were...

---End Chapter 1!---

1: I have no idea how the imperial temperature system works, so just humor me.

Hmm...I kind of like it. But then again I'm a huge RE fan. Rocks my socks! Hey! That rhymed! Anyways, I like reviews, but please...I'm only sixteen, flames hurt. And a word beforehand to Tabris Macbeth or whatever, regarding my Silent Hill fic. Maybe you should've put a little bit more thought into your review. I'm a total beginner. I've never played Silent Hill, alright? And I can name the town whatever the hell I want. I got the impression that the concept of the town of Silent Hill was a biblical thing, Purgatory, a place to look for forgiveness from God. So get off the high horse.

Ja ne!


	2. Inner Pain and the hidden truth

Wow. People actually like my story. I'm so humbled. Anyways, this is my way of making up for not being able to see Resident Evil Apocalypse on opening night. Unfairness at it's finest people. And I REALLY don't give a shit about what those snot nosed movie critics said about it in today's paper, at least here in Winnipeg. They don't know shit! (total RE fan moment)

Full Summary: Micheal, a cold, aloof sixteen-year-old becomes plagued with dreams of the dead walking. At first he chocks it up to his twisted, horrific imagination, but things that happen in his hometown of Raccoon City force him to realize that his imagination isn't the ONLY thing twisted and horrific. Based on Resident Evil: Apocalypse.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil. Capcom does. I wish I did, but I'm not a rich person.

"..." means speech.

'...' means thoughts.

---Chapter 2---

"Wow. It's pretty misty out here..." Micheal spoke to himself. His parents hadn't come home yet, the telltale signs of the car not being in the driveway and their shoes gone from the doorway served as proof. Every step he took kicked away a cloud of low hanging mist. He had thought it was strange since the air didn't feel very cold, nor did it feel very moist, and yet there the mist was, hindering his sight. He could see a few meters ahead, everything else obscured in the grayness of the mist. He walked forward, heading in the direction of Sara's house cautiously.

_'Getting nervous are we?'_ His subconscious mocked.

'Pfft! You're me! You must be nervous too.' He mentally scoffed.

_'Right. You're putting up psyche to justify your own weaknesses?'_ His inner self laughed.

'Not psyche, logic.' He retorted.

_'Seems like psyche to me...'_ His subconscious carried on. Once he found Sara's house in the thick mist, he walked up to the front door and knocked on it. He heard some rustling, a loud thump, then a very loud:

_"BOLLOCKS!"_ He quirked an eyebrow, knowing that Bollocks had the definition along the lines of 'shit' and 'fuck'. Soon after, Sara opened the door and walked outside, her hair in a loose ponytail hanging down and touching the middle of her back. She was slightly flushed, looking down at the ground and avoiding his gaze.

"Such colourful vocabulary Ms. Hewitt...I didn't think you had the guts to yell out Bollocks inside your own house. What must your parents think?" Micheal asked sarcastically. Sara laughed, slapping Micheal's arm playfully.

"Wow. Some fog eh? Reminds me of London." Sara said, eyes reminiscent.

"Yeah, but feel the air. It doesn't feel cold, or moist, right?" Micheal replied. Sara waved her hand slowly through the air, then looked quizzical.

"You're right...this fog shouldn't be here...its not cold and humid enough...but what's making the fog then?" Sara asked.

"I dunno...do you think it has something to do with that shaking last night...?" Micheal asked. Sara shrugged.

"Maybe we're just crazy?" Sara said, laughing as she hurried towards school. Micheal followed suit, jogging to keep up with the energetic girl.

(Later)

"Hmm...seems that the fog hasn't gone away...well, I guess I should walk Sara home again..." Micheal decided. Something inside him felt happy that he'd be spending some time with her again but he didn't know why. He shook off the feeling and headed downstairs where he and Sara had decided to meet. He heard a slapping noise, then a thumping noise, like someone fell to the ground. He hurried downstairs, finding Sara on the ground, being harassed by the female bullies in the school.

"Hahahaha! The geek has no other friends so she starts hanging out with the biggest loser in the school..." The leader laughed cruelly.

"Mike isn't a loser...he's one of the nicest and coolest guys I've ever met!" Sara yelled. Micheal felt flattered that she would come to his defence, and went into action when the leader, Ashley raised a hand to slap Sara once again. He appeared in front of her in a flash, stopping Ashley's hand from reaching Sara's face.

"Touch her again, and I'll make sure that you won't be able to use this arm again. Stay away from her." He growled. Ashley looked angry, struggling to free her arm from his death grip.

"You won't get the chance. It's YOUR word against mine, and who here made a false bomb threat?" Ashley said confidently. Micheal's anger didn't falter.

"Oh no...I'm shaking in my booties...your reputation only came when you started giving head to every guy you saw...you're only popular because you're a whore..." He gripped her wrist tighter, making sure she couldn't get away. "...but being a whore is a hell of a lot better than being at home right? Where you're just your father's punching bag? Don't think I didn't notice the bruises..." Micheal said mockingly. Ashley's eyes widened, tearing up. Micheal let her go, Ashley dropping to the ground with a thud, rubbing her wrist and silently crying. He gently grasped Sara's wrist, pulling her away from the group of girls tending to Ashley's psychological wounds.

"Micheal! Could you slow down!? You're practically ripping my arm off! Please!" She asked softly. Micheal slowed down, letting the blonde catch up to him.

"I'm sorry. Is your wrist okay?" He asked. Sara nodded. She then turned her head to the direction of Ashley and her lackeys. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Thanks for helping me out...that's what she gets for saying that you're a loser. You heard what she said, right?" Micheal nodded.

"Yeah, and I also heard you defend me. Really, you didn't have to say anything, I'm used to that kind of stuff. Don't stick your neck out for me, it'll just lead you into more and more trouble." Micheal warned. Sara smiled carelessly, her freckles making her look more cute than usual. Micheal was taken aback by her carefree smile, and it caused him to turn red.

"Well come on you weird little sod! You said we'd hang out at your place, so let's go!" She told him happily. Micheal found himself half-smiling at her antics, walking home.

(Later, Drake Residence)

It was a little after the sun had set when both Micheal and Sara decided to go down to the kitchen to get some food. He found himself a lot more hungry than he thought, so he proposed that he'd make something filling. He then had a craving for some spaghetti with meat sauce.

"Sure. Anything will be okay. I just have to call my mom and tell her I'll be eating dinner here." Sara replied, walking out of the kitchen to the living room, where the phone was. Meanwhile, Micheal had begun looking for the ingredients and the appropriate pots and pans.

About fifteen minutes had passed before Sara had returned to the kitchen. Micheal was currently boiling the pasta, so he didn't notice Sara return. "Micheal...umm...my mum wants to know if it would be okay to let me sleep here for tonight. They said they had special police business..." She asked. Micheal looked at her in surprise, shocked by the fact that her mother would trust him so much. He assumed that his parents wouldn't be home still, so he agreed. "Okay. Thanks. They'll be dropping off some clothes and my PJs. I appreciate this." Sara said.

"No problem. My parents are usually gone at least two days all the time, so it's not like they'll have any say. It's fine." Micheal replied while stirring the tomato paste and other ingredients. He scooped up a little bit of the sauce, getting a taste of the red concoction. It was to his liking, not too sweet but not really that salty either. "Hey Sara, taste this and tell me what you think..." He asked the blonde, holding out the wooden spoon with a sample of the sauce. Ever the food lover, Sara jumped from her chair and made her way towards the teenage cook. She took a taste, her face turning into one of complete and utter ecstasy.

"MICHEAL! Oh my GOD that is THE most delicious spaghetti sauce I've ever tasted!" She exclaimed. Micheal laughed at her overdramaticness, and grabbed two plates from the cupboards, scooping up some spaghetti and pouring a hearty helping of his special secret recipe spaghetti meat sauce. He handed the first plate to Sara who held it carefully and carried it to the dining table with Micheal close behind. He had gotten both of them a spoon and fork, just in case she ate extremely daintily. They sat down beside each other and began eating quietly. They made light conversation with each other, finding that it was easy to do so with each other.

"Okay then...if you're so keen on knowing all about me, I was born in London. My parents were police officers in Scotland yard, and then the RCPD sent over a transcript asking for officers. My mum and dad jumped at the chance. So we packed up and moved here. I left all my friends, family, and all my cherished things behind. What about you?" Sara asked. Micheal faltered for an instant, but replied.

"Well...I was born and raised in Racoon. I've wanted to move for a long time, but my parents can't afford to quit their high paying jobs at the Umbrella Hospital, so we're stuck here. I've been made fun of by my schoolmates for half my life, and am still untainted sexually..." Sara choked on some spaghetti when Micheal mentioned sex, trying not to laugh. "...not really much to tell. I'm a huge nerd. Straight A student. I swear, as soon as I graduate, I'm out of here." Micheal continued.

"So you're like me? You want to get away from a life you had to live?" Sara asked. Micheal quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Micheal replied.

"Then what about your parents? Won't you miss them?" Sara inquired.

Micheal shook his head. "No. They were hardly EVER here. The only thing I can remember about my parents ever being affectionate is when we moved into this house. That was the only time they looked happy. That was when I was seven. Anything before that I can't remember." Micheal answered. Sara looked sad for a while, then smiled. She rested her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed.

"That's okay. Memories are sometimes fleeting. They are like photographs. They sometimes accumulate and are covered by memories that were recently made. Look hard enough, and you can find them." Sara said airily, like she was totally comforted by resting her head on Micheal's head like that.

"You know? I think you're right. Bad memories can be replaced by good ones." Micheal said with a true smile. Sara looked up at him.

"Okay then. Question 2. Top five best moments in your life..." Sara asked.

"Well, Fifth: I rigged the vents of my elementary school with a stink bomb. Cleared out the school in seconds." Micheal counted off the experiences with his fingers. Sara laughed heartily at the notion that Micheal would do something that funny.

"Fourth: Umm... When I left Raccoon for a month, staying in L.A. with my cousins. Such a fun time. Third: The time when I broke my leg on the play structure in first grade, and I met a really good friend of mine at the hospital. He was going in for Chemotherapy, but he didn't make it..." Micheal paused to remember that particular person. "Second. The time when I was mistaken for a model, and was chased by a flock of women, both young and old. I've never had such a fun run in my life. And the number one best moments in my life is being...umm...your friend." He trailed off near the end, mumbling the "your friend" part.

"What?" Sara asked leaning her ear closer.

"I said I liked being your friend..." Sara's eyes were shocked, the top of her cheeks dusting a light pink. "...you probably think I'm this huge loser now don't you...?" Micheal chuckled quietly. Sara shook her head profusely, denying his assumption.

"No. No! I was just...surprised. You like being my friend? That's so sweet of you! Come here..." She replied, pulling Micheal in for a hug that was very awkwardly reciprocated. Sara glanced at the clock which read 11:30 pm. "Wow, it's really late." She said to herself. Micheal released Sara quickly, glancing at the grandfather clock standing at the wall across the dining room. They got up, Micheal picking up the plates and utensils and heading back into the kitchen. He placed the dishes in the dishwasher pressing the start button after pressing in the commands for a light load. The doorbell rang out a familiar tune.

"Sara! I think it's your parents!" He called as he walked towards the door. He turned the deadbolt and opened the door to come face to face with Mrs. Hewitt.

"Hello there. You must be Micheal. Jeremy and I have heard a lot of good things about you. Here is Sara's stuff. There's a change of clothes and her pyjamas. Have a good night." Mrs. Hewitt said, handing the bag with her clothes in it to Micheal. She walked down the driveway, getting into the police car. In the passenger's seat was Sara's father, Jeremy. Micheal smiled and waved to the police officers, both of them waving back. He walked back inside, closing and locking the door. He then headed upstairs where Sara was waiting and handing her the bag.

"Bathroom is down the hall and to the right." He told her, directing her to the bathroom only his parents use. Sara nodded, hauling the bag down the hall and disappearing into the bathroom. Micheal then closed his door and changed into his black, silk pyjamas. Sara returned, wearing baby blue dove pyjamas. She took a look at Micheal's sleeping attire and giggled.

"So, you like?" She asked, spinning in place. On the back of the pyjama tops, the word 'cutie' was embroidered. Micheal laughed quietly, turning his back to her. Sara laughed at what Micheal's pyjamas said.

"That's so funny! 'I can't believe I still wear pyajamas!' " She said between giggles. Suddenly it got quiet.

"So...umm...you should take the bed...I insist." Micheal said awkwardly, sitting on the futon/bed he had in his room. Sara nodded, removing her glasses and climbing into the king sized bed.

"Good night Micheal." Sara said with a smile. The smile was reciprocated as Micheal drifted into sleep...

---End Chapter 2!---

So ends Chapter two. I like it. I also have most of the story planned out as well. Forewarning, I WILL tie both the movies and the games into this. That was the one thing I didn't like about the movies IMO. They should have tied in a lot more than they did. Well, I like reviews, they're my food. Please keep me well fed, and I will keep this story going.


	3. Blending Nightmare and Reality

Review replies:

HorrorFanatic: I really appreciate your review. You're probably the first one to EVER say that to me. I'll try my hardest to update the next chapter quick, just for you and JoJo. Awesome deal, no? hands out a box of pocky

JoJo10: Wow...and I mean WOW. I'm really humbled by what you said in your reviews. And in answer to your questions, no, Sara is an original character of mine, but I will have the real little girl from Resident Evil Apocalypse in here. (She's kind of needed at one point in my story.) I'm gonna tie in the games AND the movies. And Sara's sixteen, same age as Micheal. Just wait and see how things will turn out for those two. Thanks for putting me on your faves list. I'm really touched. And pocky for you. hands a box of pocky

Full Summary: Micheal, a cold, aloof sixteen-year-old becomes plagued with dreams of the dead walking. At first he chocks it up to his twisted, horrific imagination, but things that happen in his hometown of Raccoon City force him to realize that his imagination isn't the ONLY thing twisted and horrific. Based on Resident Evil: Apocalypse.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil. Capcom does. I wish I did, but I'm not a rich person.

"..." means speech.

'...' means thoughts.

---Chapter 2---

_"Keep them back!" Micheal heard a scream. He surveyed the area. He knew this place. He used to come here when he didn't want to stay home. The Regency hotel, now engulfed in raging flames. He panicked and searched for something that would help stop the fire. He turned around to see the Raccoon City Fire Department trying desperately to save the burning hotel. Then he heard another scream of fear, and he spun in his place to face the direction of the scream. One of the fire fighters was being bitten by a person. First he was frozen with fear, but quickly snapped out of it to run to the assaulted firefighter. He reached out to pry the crazed attacker away from the man, but saw that his hand went right through both of them. This was another one of his dreams. He was powerless to stop this. The firefighter's screams died out as the cannibalistic person ripped out his throat. Up close it didn't even look human. It's eyes were glazed over, it's hair scraggly and stained with blood, and it's mouth hung open pitifully. It got up again, heading to the unknowing firefighters struggling to keep the flames under control._

---????---

Fingers typed in commands into a computer, a monitor displaying vitals for an unknown body. A man watched as the vitals began to fluctuate. Beside him was a woman with long black hair in a ponytail, watching a monitor showing some sort of meter rising and falling rapidly. "He's shifting..." She warned.

The man nodded. He typed on the keyboard, the words "temporary engagement of Malice project" appearing on the screen.

"Executing..." He said to himself, hitting the enter button.

---Drake Residence---

Malice's eyes opened, his eyes an ominous pattern of red and white triangles. He sat up, taking in his surroundings. He was lying on a futon, in silk pyjamas, and across the room was a young blonde girl. Suddenly he remembered why.

"Another chance at life my ass..." He scoffed quietly.

'I'm a high level humanoid B.O.W., why couldn't I just get my own body again...?' He half wondered. He quietly got out of bed, feeling the sensation of the soft carpet under his feet. Malice smiled, he could feel again. He padded out of the room, his training allowing him to move swiftly and silently. Suddenly he wondered why he was being let out. 'They never let me out...' He thought.

"Mmm...Micheal...your spaghetti...good..." He heard the blonde girl mumble. He stood at the doorway, looking down at the sleeping girl and smiled. She was cute. Cute button nose, freckles dotting the top of her cheekbones, long blonde hair splayed out on the pillow. She had a nice body too, amply sized breasts, nice curves. The boy pulled a hot one.

'You've got good tastes kid.' He spoke to the dormant part of the shared brain. He left the room, quietly closing the bedroom door tight. He searched the house for the bathroom, finally finding it after accidentally walking into a closet. He flipped the light on, the flourescent light blinding him for a moment. When his eyes adjusted, he got a good look at his face. At least he looked manly. His hair stood slightly, forming things resembling quills, pointing in one general direction. He unbuttoned the silk pyjama top and looked at his chest and stomach.

This kid was naturally strong, evident by the six pack and the defined arms. His nails were sharp, which was expected, since he WAS a monster, somewhat. He sacrificed his humanity for someone long ago, and it cost him his body and brain, so they preserved a sample, injected it with the newest viral creation, the experimental G-virus, and implanted it into the brain of some snot nosed kid. So here he was, stuck in the body of a sixteen year old. Due to this, Micheal suffered from multiple personality disorder, where at random points another entity would take control of his body. Due to the effects of the G-virus, not only did he take control of Micheal's body, the body's appearance changed slightly to suit Malice's needs. Technically, Malice was a stealth agent.

"I thought that was you walking out of the room..." Malice spun around quickly to come face to face with the blonde from Micheal's bedroom. She had a smile on her face, although she was still obviously tired. He wracked his mind to find her name, but came up with nothing. Sara reached up, touching Malice's spiked hair. "I like it, it's very cool. Like Ewan McGregor..." She said quietly.

"You should go back to bed, you're tired..." He whispered. Sara shook her head, walking closer to Malice. She looked into his eyes, shocked slightly.

"Are your eyes okay? They're really red." She asked. Malice looked into the mirror and saw that the pattern of red and white triangles was not something you'd see in a normal human being's eyes. He quickly ducked his head into the sink while turning on the faucet, pretending to wash his eyes out.

"No, I'm okay, I think I just got something in them or something." He lied, willing his eyes to return to his host body's usual colour. Once he knew that they were back to their normal colour, he lifted his head from the sink and turned back to Sara. "Better...?" He asked. Sara looked up at him, inspecting his cleaned out eyes. She smiled, and leaned in.

---???---

"His vitals have evened out now..." The black haired woman informed the man. The man nodded, typing in the commands to end the temporary activation.

---Back at the Drake household---

Micheal came to, not only to find that Sara was leaning extremely close, but that they were in the bathroom as well. Slowly his face became a study of the different shades of red as Sara came closer and closer to his cheek. When her lips connected to his left cheek, he went numb from embarrassment. Nobody had EVER kissed him before, and here this cute British girl was, giving him one on the cheek. He was at a loss over what to do about this. After about two seconds, Sara pulled away with a smile.

"I ALSO like being your friend...Micheal Drake." She whispered as she left, leaving Micheal totally dumbstruck. He stood there frozen for a almost three minutes before it occurred to him that he had ANOTHER one of those weird dreams. He rushed into his bedroom, Sara there sitting on the bed watching television. She looked up and smiled. "Hey. What's up?" She asked.

"I...I gotta go check something out okay?" He told her, digging through his dresser for some clothes.

Sara looked worried. "What?" She asked.

"The Regency, I have a really bad feeling something's going to happen..." He said quickly, pulling a thick blue shirt on.

"Micheal, are you okay? Why are you so stressed out?" She asked, genuinely worried. Unfortunately, Micheal mistook her tone for whining.

"LOOK! This may sound crazy but I just had a dream about The Regency Hotel burning down! I HAVE to go see if it was true or not." He yelled, pulling on a black denim jacket. Sara seemed hurt, but pulled on some regular clothes and a jacket.

"It's not safe to be alone out there. I'm going with you. You can drive right? Let's go." She said vehemently. She also had a bad feeling about it since Micheal mentioned it, like something was going to happen. She was NOT going to let him go alone. Once they had their supplies, Micheal and Sarah raced down the stairs, grabbing the keys and heading for the garage, where his SUV was waiting. He hardly used it, since he hated driving, especially in Raccoon. There seemed to be a lot of accidents happening lately. He pressed the garage door remote, the door rising slowly while both he and Sara got into the large car. He pushed the key into the ignition and turned, the engine roaring to life.

He shifted into drive, and pressed the gas pedal. He blasted out of the garage, pressing the garage door remote again and they were off, heading into the city. In obvious distress, Micheal wanted desperately to know whether or not these dreams were just his imagination or premonitions of something bad happening. He pressed on the gas pedal harder, the speed gauge showing that he was going at about sixty miles per hour and he ran red lights to get to the hotel faster. Suddenly there were sirens and a rotating light behind him. "Shit..." He cursed, pulling over. He cut the engine as the burly police officer emerged from his car, heading over. The large man tapped on the window, motioning for him to roll down his window.

"Son, did you realize that you were going sixty miles per hour?" He asked, his voice tired and irritated. Micheal nodded.

"Hey, is it true that the Regency Hotel is on fire?" Micheal asked. The police officer looked shocked.

"I don't know, I've been patrolling this street all night." He replied. Micheal searched the man's uniform, the nametag on the left side of the dark clothing bearing the name "Officer Kevin Ryman."

"This may sound crazy, but I've been having dreams that something REALLY bad is gonna happen to Raccoon City, I had one tonight about cannibals, the Regency Hotel being on fire, and..." Micheal wracked his brain to remember something else about his dreams. Suddenly he remembered. "...red and white triangles! Red and white triangles in an octagonal pattern!" He said frantically. Officer Ryman looked fearful for a moment, but his face turned serious.

"Son, I'm gonna have to ask you to step out of the car..." He said. Micheal sighed, opening the car door and stepping out, hands above his head.

---???---

"Subject is being detained by the authorities." The woman warned.

"Temporary activation of Malice project." The scientist spoke as he typed the words into the computer.

---Meanwhile---

Malice woke from his forced sleep, finding himself standing in front of a police officer and about to be arrested. In a flash, he knocked the handcuffs away from officer Ryman's hands and knocked him out with a series of well placed punches to various spots. Ryman dropped while Malice watched with pride. He spotted the officer's standard issue nine millimetre Beretta, and another pistol hidden behind other packets of standard issue police equipment. He unclipped the holster for the nine millimetre and grabbed his night stick.

'If what the kid says is true, I might have some low level B.O.W.s to fend off. I should leave him his other gun, he'll need it.' He thought to himself as he hooked the gun and holster to his belt. He picked up the officer's handcuffs, rolling the large man over and cuffing his hands behind his back. Then he picked the cop up off the ground and opened one of the back doors. He stuffed the man in the back, and got back into the car. He started the engine and drove off.

"We should drop him off somewhere..." He mumbled, catching a glimpse of a neon sign. It said J's Bar.

"Drop him off inside that bar." Sara said, pointing to the door. Malice nodded, swerving to the other side of the deserted street. He left the engine running and got out, opening the back door. He picked up the heavy man, supporting him on his back and dragged him into the completely empty bar with Sara behind him. At first he was a little disturbed, where the hell was the bartender? He turned to Sara.

"Stay close behind me okay? There's something really wrong with this picture..." He said quietly. He could hear wet slurping coming from behind the counter, and it showed that this place may not be very safe. He drew his newly acquired handgun, and held it firmly in his hands. The wet crunching sounds got louder until he caught sight of a large bald man kneeling over a body. The body was covered in blood, and the man kept making wet crunching noises, like he was eating something. It was a zombie. "You. You okay? You seem a little...scared. Are you alright?" He called out. The bald man looked back, his mouth covered in blood, with a woman's bloody skull in his hands. His eyes were cataracted, a white mistiness covering the colour in his eyes.

"O-oh...m-my..." She quivered. The zombie dropped the head, and advanced on the two. Malice raised his gun to align with the monster's head, and pulled the trigger, the shot's sound deafening to their ears. The bald man dropped, dead. Sara shook in her place, her hands covering her ears. Malice looked back at her, noticing her terror-stricken face.

"Sara..." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She kept shaking her head, not responding. "SARA!" He yelled, shaking her. She snapped out of it, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "It's okay. It's dead. I'm pretty sure that you know what that thing was, right?" He asked. Sara nodded.

"A...a zombie." She replied. Malice nodded. He held out the handgun to her.

"Come on, I need you to help me clear this place out. Always have this ready to fire, okay?" He demonstrated how to fire a gun. "Always try to hit it in the head. It'll die quick that way." He told her. She nodded, her hands shaking. Malice took her hands and stopped them from shaking. "Don't worry Sara, I promise that I'll protect you. That's what friends are for, right?" He said. Sara looked up at Malice, smiled and nodded. "Good. Here..." He placed the gun in her palm, curling her fingers around the piece of metal. Sara gripped the firearm, following Malice to where he left Officer Ryman. He knelt beside the large man, grabbing the forty-five caliber automatic pistol hidden behind the other police equipment and switching the safety off. He had the gun ready, walking quietly through the bar and away from the windows.

"So you know how to kill them?" Sara asked. Malice nodded. "How?" Malice froze. How was he going to explain this? Finally he got the answer.

"Movies. You know like that movie that came out like a month ago about that evil corporation that made a virus that turns you into a zombie, and there's only like a few people left, and they escape with a tape of the zombies and monsters, but the corporation covered it up, calling it a hoax?" He explained. Sara smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, I liked that one! It was so cool when that big "ENEMY" project monster showed up and killed all those cops. Bloody brilliant!" She agreed. They walked past a window as they were talking, so they didn't expect it when a loud crash was heard and an arm reached out to grab at them. Sara screamed, ducking while Malice pressed up against the wall and fired at the arm attempting to grab him and pull him out to his death. The three round burst of the gun shook him, while the bullets cut through the arm, severing it. The limb dropped, bleeding curdled blood. Sara screamed once more at the sight of the severed limb, moving away from it. The dead person outside the window groaned and kept reaching out, even with the stub where it's arm had been. Malice swallowed hard, pointing the gun at the monster's head and fired. The zombie flew back from the force, making a loud thumping noise as it hit the ground.

"HOLY crap this gun is strong! I can't aim properly with it." Malice exclaimed. He walked over to Sara, who although witnessing an arm come off, looked surprisingly normal. "I need a normal handgun. This might fly out of my hands when I fire. That isn't good." He told her. Sara nodded, smiling shakily. "Why are you smiling?" Malice asked.

"I heard that smiling supresses the gag reflex..." Sara said, smiling all the while. Malice was caught off guard, thinking that Sara was hiding an underlying sadistic side, but she was just trying not to barf. He laughed, holding his stomach. "What?"

"That's! T-That's hilarious! I-I was thinking you were smiling because you enjoyed seeing severed limbs or something!" Malice laughed. Once the laughter died down, he became all business. They continued to walk through the bar, checking any of the rooms for anything hostile or anything that could help. In the storage room, they had found another Beretta. Once they were sure nothing was going to come in, they returned to the police officer. He returned the forty five to it's spot on the policeman's belt, as well as released him from the handcuffs. "Sorry. Had to use this for a while. Hope you don't mind." He spoke to the man. He gripped the Beretta he had found, a fresh sixteen rounds in the magazine.

---???---

"His vitals have reached an extreme. The threat has diminished but he's been activated for too long."

'Threat diminished...' The man thought to himself. He nodded, typing in commands to deactivate the project for now.

---Driving towards the Regency---

Micheal came to, finding himself driving his car which was odd since he thought he was supposed to be arrested. He glanced at Sara, who was looking a little scared. "Sara...are you okay? You seem a little scared. What happened to the cop guy...?" He asked. Sara looked at him like he was lying.

"What are you talking about? You knocked him out and we left him back in J's Bar after we searched the place for any zombies." She replied.

'Did she just SAY what I think she said?' He thought to himself. "Wha?" He asked in confusion. "Zombies!? You're joking right?" He asked, chuckling.

"Micheal? Have you contracted a rare form of instant amnesia? You killed two of them..." Sara glanced out the window, spotting an overturned black SUV in the middle of the street, and nearby was a large eighteen wheeler that was abandoned. "Micheal, look!" She exclaimed, pointing to the car wreck. Micheal spotted it, and hit the brakes.

"Holy shit...man that SUV is totally messed! Do you think anyone is still alive?" He asked. Sara shrugged, but picked up her gun and got out of the car. "SARA! What the hell do you think you're doing?" He hissed. Groaning and fearing that what Sara said was true, he picked up the other handgun and got out of the car. He pointed the gun cautiously in the direction of the alleyways in case someone or something came out. He caught up with Sara, the girl pointing her gun cautiously. They came to the side of the overturned SUV, inspecting the damage. Sara looked into one of the broken windows and saw a small girl, hanging upside down and in the front seats were two dead bodies bound by seatbelts. She knew the girl was alive because her fingers slowly twitched once or twice, and she could hear her breathing.

"Micheal, there's someone here! She's still alive too!" She handed him the other Beretta and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Hey! Can you hear me?" Sara whispered to the girl. She got on her knees, crawling into the car through the window. "Micheal, cover me. I'm going to get her out." She said. Micheal nodded, pointing the two guns in the direction of alleyways nearby. He then heard a groaning coming from behind the SUV, and he spun around quickly, guns ready to fire. There, in all her zombified glory, was Ashley Lane, the bully from earlier that day. Aside from the gaping wound on her arm, she still looked the same...just dead. He pointed at her brain, something every horror movie buff should know, and pulled the trigger. The gun fired, pushing him back slightly, and Ashley's head shot backwards harshly, a tiny hole between her eyes.

Meanwhile, Sara slid her way to underneath the little girl buckled into her seat. Of course she feared that the girl would be a zombie and kill her, but she felt it was her duty as a Hewitt that she at least try to save the girl if she was still alive. She was gonna try being a cop, but now the future seemed bleak. They may not even make it past the next few hours, let alone to her adult years. Once she made it to the small girl, she found her breathing, alive, and coherent.

"Are you okay?" Sara asked, slightly slapping the dizzy girl's face. The girl opened her eyes fully, groaning in pain. She spotted the older blonde girl underneath her and mentally thanked God. Sara lifted her arms to check for any kind of lacerations on her body, but found none. At least she wasn't bitten or anything. "Good, now, brace yourself, I'm going to unbuckle you, and I want you to crawl out of the car through the window." She spoke, making sure that the girl understood her. The girl nodded slowly, bracing herself with her amrs and legs as Sara unbuckled the seatbelt. When she was free, the girl crawled out of the car quickly, while Sara began to turn back onto her stomach. She froze when she heard a kind of low snarl, and the two bodies in the front twitched slightly.

'Shit.' She struggled to crawl out of the car as quickly as possible, when she heard a snarl and something grabbed onto her leg. She screamed, swinging her foot every which way to break free. She then felt a set of teeth nearly bite her calf. She screamed louder, alerting Micheal. He spun around, ducking to see what was wrong. He spotted the two zombies struggling to get out of their seats while one had their teeth in Sara's thick jeans. Enraged and panicked, he pointed the guns at their heads and fired, hoping that the bullets would hit their targets. He would not lose her. Both of the zombies were hit, dropping and letting go of Sara's leg. He turned quickly to dispose of any more of the undead that was coming after them, then turned back and pulled Sara out of the car. Sara heaved quickly, her eyes as wide as saucers. She nearly died.

"Sara, are you okay? Did they bite you anywhere?" Micheal asked in a panic. He inspected her leg, only finding that her jean's were torn a little bit. He sighed in relief, taking her hand and helping her up. He dusted the glass and dust off of her clothes, inspecting her body for any scratches. She was unharmed. He then turned to the small girl watching them with a sort of scared indifference. Her hair was soaked with blood, possibly from the two men in the car. Suddenly, past the overturned SUV, in the distance he spotted about a dozen of the walking dead coming for them. He grabbed their hands and ran for the SUV, both of them running with him. He got into his large black car, and slammed on the master unlocking button, allowing the two females with him to open the doors and scramble in. They slammed the doors, the engine still running. The shifted into drive and plowed his foot into the gas pedal, the tires screeching as his black Blazer drove forward into the direction of the undead.

"Micheal! What if some of them are alive!?" Sara asked while holding onto the dashboard. Micheal pressed harder on the gas as they neared the group of shambling people.

"If they were alive they'd get out of the way! It's every man for himself right now!" He yelled, pressing the gas as far as it would go. The SUV slammed into about nine out of the twelve zombies, all of them falling under the car, some bodyparts actually coming off during impact. He slowed down, but didn't stop afterwards, heading in the direction of The Regency, as planned. They were forced to stop when a large barricade blocked their way. This was their only way of escape from the zombies, and he did NOT want to test how strong the barricade was. He shifted into reverse and turned around. He glanced at the gas meter, finding that he was close to empty. They'd only make it about a mile before the engine dies out. He kept on driving until they spotted Raccoon Junior High.

"Maybe we can hide in the school, there might be some police officers there." Sara said, pointing to the armored police truck parked at the front. Micheal nodded, stopping in front of the school. He cut the engine, putting his keys in his pocket as they got out of the car. He gripped his gun tightly, walking cautiously. He looked up at the school, and in the darkness, it looked ominous with it's dark windows, some of them broken, while fires blazing outside casted shadows on it's limestone walls. He had a feeling that school will be hell tonight...

---End Chapter 3!---

As promised, I'm finished this chapter. It's going far better than I thought it would. I'm really thankful for all the nice reviews I'm getting. As long as someone likes this story and reviews, it makes me feel like my writing has come a long way. Thanks for making me feel special. (throws confetti into the air) Please review as a birthday present, it'll be on the 26th of September. I promise to have the next chapter done by then.


	4. School of Death

Review replies:

HorrorFanatic: Thanks. I thought about it, and at the time it sounded like a really good idea. At first I thought I'd make him totally scary and serial killer like, but I know now how I want this to happen. You'll just have to see for yourself how things work out.

JoJo10: In a way Micheal is two people. I've always believed in that. So I decided to use it here. If you want some background on Malice, I'll explain in the chapters after this. I know it might not make much sense, but I'll try to make it as clear as is was to me when I began writing this. I promise, I'll do the best I can to make this an enjoyable story to read.

Full Summary: Micheal, a cold, aloof sixteen-year-old becomes plagued with dreams of the dead walking. At first he chocks it up to his twisted, horrific imagination, but things that happen in his hometown of Raccoon City force him to realize that his imagination isn't the ONLY thing twisted and horrific. Based on Resident Evil: Apocalypse.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil. Capcom does. I wish I did, but I'm not a rich person.

"..." means speech.

'...' means thoughts.

---Chapter 4---

Inside the school was even worse. The darkness enveloped them, the tiniest traces of moonlight illuminating the hallways. Every step they took echoed through the halls loudly, and in return, a quiet breathing could be heard from far away. Micheal wasn't sure what the breathing was, and he sure as hell didn't intend to find out. They jogged through the hallways as quietly as they could. They stopped, looking down the corridors to see if anything hostile was there. Once they knew that the next corridor they would be running through was safe, they quickly made their way down it to find that it only led upstairs.

"Fuck...it's not safe up there. We have to stay down here if we're gonna escape quick." Micheal whispered. Sara nodded, clutching the small girl's hand. Suddenly there was a sound down the hallway, alerting the three of them. "Shit, something's coming!" He cursed quietly. He looked around, spotting an empty classroom, which didn't look like it contained anything hostile. He rushed into the classroom, pulling both girls into the room. They closed and locked the door, backing away from it slowly. Then they heard a gasp from behind them, the three of them spinning around to see a small boy walking towards them. Suddenly Micheal recognized the boy.

"Lex?" He said cautiously. The boy took shallow breaths, and he staggered a little. Micheal moved closer, reaching out to the small boy. "Hey, Lex, it'll be okay now. Come on, we're gonna help." He said soothingly. He used to baby-sit Lex when he was younger, and the kid became like a little brother to him. Suddenly the memories shattered when Lex snarled and grabbed Micheal's arm, biting into his hand. Micheal screamed in pain, throwing the boy off of him. He held his gun up in the direction of the child's head, trying to build enough will to kill the already deceased boy.

"Micheal! Shoot him! He'll draw attention to us!" Sara hissed, holding the small girl protectively. The girl held onto Sara's arm tightly, with a small metallic cylinder hidden in her hand. Lex made another lunge for Micheal, coming awfully close to actually biting him a second time, when Micheal holstered his gun quickly and grabbed the boy's head in his hands and twisting them harshly, a sickeningly loud breaking sound ringing out into the room from the boy's neck. He pressed onto the still bleeding wound on his hand, hissing in pain. The small girl then saw her chance, breaking free of Sara's grip and running forward, revealing what she had in her hand. The cylindrical object containing a green substance inside tubes formed into a double helix pattern. On the bottom were five needles in a circular pattern, while on the other end was a plunger. She stabbed the needles into Micheal's arm, the arm that was bitten. Micheal yelled out in pain as the small girl pressed the plunger as far as it would go. She backed away afterwards, Micheal holding onto the needle in pain. He ripped the metal object from his arm, throwing it away.

Sara watched as Micheal walked over to the sink at the back of the room, turning on the faucet to wash out the wound. When he was finished he ripped off a few pieces of cloth from his shirt and wrapped one of them around the wound on his hand, while the other was wrapped around the puncture wounds on his arm. As soon as he was done he turned to face the two girls. "We have to get out of here. Obviously there'll be more of those ankle biters, and while one is easy to take care of, in a pack they'll overwhelm you. I can't have that happening." He walked to the door, his Beretta in hand.

Both Angela, the small girl holding onto Sara's arm, as well as Sara noticed that his behaviour had changed. He seemed more confident, aloof, and ready to meet death head on. They followed anyway, Sara gripping Angela's hand protectively as they walked out of the classroom. "Mr. Micheal...we should get out, the school isn't safe. We can hide in the hospital. It's just a block away." Angela said. Micheal looked back at her, and Angela caught how his eyes had changed. Even in the dark, she could see that they were no longer the dark colour they had been before, but now they were a series of dark and light triangles in a circular pattern. "Good thinking. Plus I can get a real bandage for my hand." Malice replied.

---???---

"What's going on?" The man in a clean white lab coat asked. The woman sitting at the computer was frantically typing in commands to contain Malice, but every time she tried the commands failed. Finally she found out why he was free.

"It's a temporary shutdown of the microchip. That particular surge in his vitals a few minutes ago must of disabled the microchip. The microchip is performing its auto repair programming. It'll take about a half-hour." She explained. The man hovering over her narrowed his eyes.

"Let's just hope he doesn't exert himself too much, he CANNOT know the full potential of his powers. That would mean the exposure of Umbrella's activities. Try to keep him under control. He's essential to another one of our Projects. We can't afford to lose the subject." He warned. The woman gulped in fear, and nodded.

---Inside Raccoon City Junior High, 12:34 am.---

Malice walked down the halls as quickly and quietly as he could, gripping the Beretta in his hand. It was his only tool for survival. He couldn't spend the bullets. Run out and he's dead. He liked this body. He was NOT going to give it up. A ton of questions ran through his head, like why he was freed, and why they were in a deserted school, but the answers could wait. Right now, survival was on his mind. He stopped when he heard moaning and footsteps, but after a while it faded, the halls silent once more. The halls were silent until the three of them heard some REALLY heavy footsteps, and they were coming closer. Malice had a feeling that whatever made those footsteps were a lot stronger than the zombies were, so he urged the two women to hurry.

They ran down the hallways, heading to the back, when whatever was nearby must of heard them, screeching in animalistic delight. The heavy footsteps became louder and more frequent, whatever it was coming closer. Soon they closed in on an open classroom, and Sara took action. "Honey, I want you to run into the classroom over there and hide yourself in the closet. Make sure to be as quiet as possible so it doesn't hear you. Go on." She urged, Angela nodding quickly. When they passed the door, Sara had swerved and ran in, sprinting to the closet and closing herself in it.

Sara and Malice slowed down when they knew that the young girl would be safe, looking back to see what it was. They then saw what it really was. First they saw a large claw dig into the corner of the farthest wall from them, then the head of something resembling a snake, with it's glowing yellow eyes, sharp bared fangs, and scales appearing. It fully emerged into the hallway, looking like a cross between a gorilla and some sort of lizard. Its claws dragged on the floor, breathing heavily. They hid behind a corner, looking to them left to see the way to the outside, where the lake was. Malice looked back as carefully as he could, looking at what the creature was doing. It was making its way down the hallway towards the room Angela was in. It got closer and closer to the door, so he decided to take action. He turned his head to Sara. He directed her to run down the hallway, and hide in the alcove that was visible there, and Sara nodded. He signalled her to run, and she did, thankfully the monster didn't hear her. He stepped out from where he was hiding, firing at its head, getting a few shots in on its jaw. It screeched in pain, and ran towards Malice, who had already ran for the doors down the hall.

"Sara! Keep hiding! It's coming!" He called down the hall. He burst through the door, airborne for about five seconds before he hit the grass running. The green monster followed close behind, quickly catching up. Once it knew Malice was in range, it raised its claw to take a swipe. Malice saw it coming as he approached the lake, and dove to the ground quickly. The attack missed him by a hair, the monster itself losing it's footing on the slick mud of the shore and toppling into the water. He got up, ready to shoot if it resurfaced, which it did. Suddenly there was a loud croaking emanating from the water, just as the monster that was chasing him surfaced. It crept slowly towards the bio-weapon humanoid, claws dripping with water. Out of nowhere a large black and blue froglike creature surfaced and grabbed the large monster. Water splashed wildly as the monsters tousled in the water, until the frog monster overpowered the other monster and got its jaws around the upper torso. The green monster gave one final slash to the Frog's belly, leaving blood seeping out of the wound, only to be swallowed whole. Malice watched in shock and fear as the frog bounded closer and closer to him, croaking loudly.

He sprinted for the doors, pointing his gun behind him and firing a bullet at the monster. The monster frog hopped closer and closer, still bleeding from the wound given to it by the green monster. It closed in on Malice, jumping over him and landing in front of him. "Shit..." He cursed. He slowly walked backward, a fearful lump in his throat. His and Micheal's life flashed before his eyes, and finally the images slowed to a picture of Micheal and Sara walking down the street, all smiles. He focused on the small blonde girl, and he realized how beautiful she really was. She was happy, smart, and brave. He had to live, if only for her. She loved Micheal, and this was Micheal's body. He would keep it alive, if only for her. He slowly raised his gun at the monster. The monster slowly lumbered towards him, but it looked like it was having a really tough time of it. It took one more laboured breath before dropping to the ground, dead.

Malice stood there confused and untrusting of what just happened, and slowly sidled around the fallen creature. He was gonna turn when the doors burst open. He screamed in surprise, only to find Sara standing there confused. "Are you alright?" She asked. Malice sighed in relief, lowering his gun and nodding. He walked up the steps to her, and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now, come on, we have to go back in to get that little girl. She's not safe in there." He told her. She smiled back as he walked with her to the door. Malice pushed and pulled on the doors, but they wouldn't budge. They were locked outside... "What the fuck!?" Malice cursed, shaking the doors loudly.

"M-Micheal..." Sara said shakily. Malice turned around to see what was up, and saw a bunch of zombies emerging slowly from the forest. They watched as their numbers multiplied. There were about twenty of them coming their way. Seeing no other option, he grabbed her hand and ran for it towards the hospital. They didn't have time to break through the doors, and he didn't really want to endanger the girl in the classroom. He knew that they'd have to lead them away from the school.

'What else can go wrong?' Malice asked himself. He couldn't answer that, since the situation had already taken an all new low since the night started. All they could do was run...

---End Chapter 4!---

I'm betting that when you read this, it'll be the twenty sixth. The day I came into the world. Sixteen years wasted. Haha, not really. Anyways, thanks to all reviewers. I really appreciate this. I hope you liked this chapter, even if it WAS really short.


	5. Infectious Fears

Review replies:

JoJo10 and Horrorfanatic: Thanks for every review. You and horrorfanatic are my bestest, bestest friends. Thanks.

TruthReconciliation: Thanks. You guys are making me feel like a million bucks...okay maybe a thousand...a hundred?

Full Summary: Micheal, a cold, aloof sixteen-year-old becomes plagued with dreams of the dead walking. At first he chocks it up to his twisted, horrific imagination, but things that happen in his hometown of Raccoon City force him to realize that his imagination isn't the ONLY thing twisted and horrific. Based on Resident Evil: Apocalypse.

Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned Resident Evil, you'd know.

"..." means speech.

'...' means thoughts.

---Chapter 5---

---Near the Raccoon City Hospital---

Zombies were everywhere. His newly acquired allies were running alongside him. On one side, was the young woman this man of the law had met inside that bar. On the other side was the dark haired man he had never even met before. They closed in on the entrance to the Hospital, checking meticulously whether or not there was any kind of danger. They had destroyed countless numbers of the undead. Friends and family were among those numbers. The situation had hit them extremely hard. For Kevin it was even worse. The large, muscled man had been beaten so easily by a teenager and left inside some bar. He had been stirred from his unconsciousness by the sound of moaning and lazy rapping of windows.

When he had opened his eyes, it was quiet. EXTREMELY quiet. He got up; thinking that the kid he was arresting had stolen something of his. He checked his belt for his equipment to find that one, his nightstick was gone, and two, his standard issue Beretta was gone. Those kids had stolen it. Then he checked for his .45 Calibre Special. It was still there, hidden behind his pepper spray and communicator. Then it hit him. "My communicator!" He quickly picked it up, switched the power on and pressed the out lever. "Come in! Officer Ryman of RPD, come in, over." He listened closely, hearing something like screams and a wet squishy crunching sound. "Guys! What the hell is going on!? Come in!" He yelled into the communicator. Still nothing, just the same sounds. Exasperated, he flung the little black device away, cursing. He got up, and got the scare of his life. A young woman ran out of the back, where the bathrooms were, and screamed when she ran into the hulking police officer.

She tried running away, but Kevin had grasped her arms to keep her from doing so. Then was the time Kevin had met Yoko Suzuki, the young student from Raccoon City University who was coming home to see her parents. Soon afterwards a man named David King ran into the bar, eyes frantic and terrified. There they were, a whole ragtag group of survivors, running for their lives. They had figured that the hospital was a safe place to be, since the hospital was home to medicine and other things. The path towards the hospital was treacherous, with dogs without their skin attacking them, countless numbers of the undead, and sometimes, even leeches would come after them. They reached the entrance, scrambling into the large building. It was darker inside the hospital, and the three of them would occasionally hear the telltale moans and slow footsteps of the newly revived dead. They checked the map at the entrance of the hallway, the area they were in labelled hallway D, which connected to waiting room E and so on.

"Come on. Let's go. We should explore this place to make sure it's safe." David suggested. Kevin nodded, gripping the new Beretta he had found earlier. They started down the hallway, into the darkness.

_There's a gap in between_

_there's a gap where we meet_

_where I end and you begin,_

_and I'm sorry for us_

---Waiting Room E---

Meanwhile, Sara and Malice had entered the Hospital from the back about ten minutes before the other three, and had just stepped inside the waiting room, guns trained on anything that might jump out at them. They had given the zombies that were chasing them the slip, leading them to an electrified barricade.

---Flashback---

Malice grasped Sara's hand tighter, making sure that they didn't get separated. They soon closed in on the hospital, but it would be all for naught if the zombies were still chasing them. Malice quickly surveyed the area, finding an alleyway with a tall chain link fence. Hanging on the fence was a sign with bold letters stating: "High Voltage, Do not cross."

"Sara! I have an idea!" He told her.

"What is it?" She panted. He pointed to the alleyway, and the fire escape ladders right by it. Beyond the fence was a door. Malice figured that if there was an electrified fence, then there was a control terminal nearby.

"If we climb up the fire escape, and jump over the fence, we can get to the control terminal for the fence and fry the zombies!" He explained. "You willing to try it?" He asked. Sara nodded quickly, allowing Malice to pull her into the alleyway. The zombies were closing in fast, and the fire escape was higher than Sara could reach by herself. Seeing no other choice, he picked her up by the waist, lifting her up to the ladder. "Come on! Pull yourself up! They're coming!" He encouraged. Sara grasped the first two rungs, using her arm strength to pull herself up. Once she was at a safe distance for Malice to jump up and follow, he did just that. He had cleared about eight vertical feet to grab onto the ladder. He pulled himself up the first few rungs with his arms only, until he was able to use his legs as well.

"I'm almost there!" Sara called. Malice sighed in relief, but tensed up as he heard a loud creaking sound, and the ladder seemed to bend a little. The creaking got louder, and the ladder bent a little more.

_The dinosaurs roam the earth_

_the sky turns green_

_where I end and you begin_

_I am up in the clouds_

_I am up in the clouds_

"SARA! Hurry up! The ladder is breaking!" He yelled. Sara sped up, making it to the platform. Malice tried desperately to get to the top, but just before he could get his body on top of the platform, the ladder gave way. Malice felt the sharp drop, but didn't feel himself hit the ground. Someone had grabbed his hand to keep him from falling. He looked up to see Sara holding onto his wrist with both hands, struggling to keep him elevated.

_And I can't and I can't come down_

_I can watch but_

_not take part_

_where I end and where you start_

"I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU DIE! NOT AFTER WE'VE COME ALL THIS WAY!" She screamed. In a burst of strength she never knew she had, she pulled Malice up to the platform.

_where you left me alone_

_you left me alone_

_X will mark the place_

_like parting the waves,_

_like a house falling into the sea._

At first, Malice was amazed and mesmerized by Sara, but realized that this was NOT the time to admire someone. He grabbed the edge, hoisting himself up. Gasping and panting, they sat there for a few minutes to catch their breaths.

"Thanks..." He panted. Sara smiled at him, panting and sweating. He got up, dusting himself off with his hands and extended his other hand to her. She took it, letting him pull her up. "You ready to jump the fence?" He asked. Sara chuckled.

_I will eat you alive_

_I will eat you alive_

_and there'll be no more lies_

_and there'll be no more lies..._(1)

"No, but we'll have to anyways..." She replied. Malice indicated that he would go first so he could catch her when she jumped. She nodded. Malice backed from the edge he'd have to jump over, getting himself ready. Once he knew he was ready to do this, he ran towards the railing and stepped onto the guard and jumped off. The fall seemed to go in slow motion, the fence passing underneath; the zombies passing by below him and the ground getting closer and closer. He landed in a roll on the cold hard ground, getting back to his feet afterwards. He looked up, calling up to the blonde.

"Sara! Come on! I'm not going anywhere without you with me!" He yelled up to her. Sara mentally prepared herself, knowing that this HAD to be done. She ran towards the railing, jumping up onto the banister and jumped. Malice watched her, ready to catch her. He readied himself for impact and caught her, both of them falling to the ground roughly. "You okay?" He asked quickly. Sara nodded, getting up. He got up as well, running to the door. As he thought, the terminal for the fence was just inside. Then it occurred to him that the terminal needed a code for the electrical charges to be activated. "SHIT! This thing needs a pass code!" He yelled.

"Move!" Sara told him, pushing him aside. She handed him her gun. "Keep them back, this'll take some time." She said. Malice nodded, firing at a zombie that had just stood up behind her. The re-animated dead person dropped, a small hole between its eyes. He stepped outside with his guns trained on the monsters trying desperately to get through the barrier. He turned around, sensing movement behind him. A zombie was approaching. He trained one gun at its head and fired, the explosion ringing out into the night. The monster dropped, and he quickly turned to the rest that were banging and shaking the barricade. The fence started to shake off its foundation, moving back and forth with the zombies' rattling on the metal.

"SARA! Hurry! The fence is starting to break!" He yelled. Suddenly a large electrical sound rang through, the current of electricity hitting all the zombies shaking the fence to get at the warm flesh. The monsters seemed to convulse; twitching with a little bit of smoke coming from their bodies. The first wave dropped, and the next group stepped over them to get at the still living teenagers. Sara rejoined Malice as he watched. As soon as the next nine zombies touched the fence, they shook and convulsed, their bodies emitting smoke and catching fire. They dropped dead, leaving about only four of them left. Malice handed Sara her Beretta. The two watched as the last remaining monsters succumbed to the high electrical current coursing through the fence. Sara began to walk down the alleyway, pulling Malice along by the arm.

"Best to keep the electricity going. We'll go through the alleyways. The Hospital's one building away." She told him.

---Waiting room E---

The trek to the Hospital was relatively easy; save for the bruises Malice suffered from the fall from the fire escape. They sat quietly in the dark, cold room, panting quietly. Suddenly they had heard a door open down hallway D. They quickly got to their feet while switching off the flashlight they had found, and Malice then gestured for Sara to get down and pretend to be knocked out. He rushed to the doors, checking through the glass to see what was coming. He caught a glimpse of three figures slowly heading towards the door, and he knew that they were alive by the sight of their posture, and the fact that they were holding guns. Satisfied, he pressed up against the wall behind the door, hiding in the shadows. He heard them come closer, slowly coming through the doors. He watched as a very large man come in first, then a slightly thinner man followed, and lastly a girl about his height entered last.

"Who are you?" He asked, pointing his handgun at the girl. The three of them spun around, aiming their guns in the dark. "Drop the guns. Sara, do you have them covered?" Malice asked. Sara got back up, pointing her gun at the large man.

"Yup..." She replied. He kept the gun pointed at the girl while he emerged from the shadows. Once he was closer, he shined the flashlight he had found in one of the rooms they visited at the group. Under the harsh light, their faces became visible. The first girl was Asian, with her jet-black hair and pale skin. The man behind her was taller, about five eleven, with jet-black hair down to his upper back, tied in a ponytail. He was really tanned as well, his face having an almost bronzed look to it. He was wearing a plumber's uniform, something you wouldn't see on someone who looked like that man did. The final man was someone he had met once before. It was the police officer he had knocked out and left inside that bar.

"Officer Ryman...glad you survived." He said to the man. Kevin's eyes widened when he realized whom Malice was, or at least looked identical to.

"You're that kid!" Kevin snarled. He advanced on Malice, who took quick action by grabbing the younger Asian and putting the gun to her head.

"Any false moves and little miss Asian gets a breath of fresh air through her skull." He warned. Kevin froze, not wanting to put Yoko in any type of danger. Malice then let her go, pushing her to Kevin. Yoko flew into his arms, scared. Malice relaxed a little, moving cautiously to Sara's side. He sat back down, making it clear to Sara that it was okay to let their guard down. "You three going to keep standing there or are you going to sit with us? As a group we'll be okay for a while, so sit the fuck down." He ordered. The three of them slowly walked over to the other two and took a seat. Soon enough, Malice began to ask them questions. "So do any of you know why this whole zombie situation is happening?" He queried.

David pulled out a file from his pocket and laid it out before him. "I found this a while ago. It mentions something about some sort of virus, but I'm no scientist so I don't understand some of it." He replied.

---Umbrella Facility, Newark, New Jersey---

The same two scientists were waiting; the auto-repairing program almost finished repairing the microchip. "Auto-repair program..." She announced. " She said, pressing the enter button to re-activate the microchip's stasis modifier.

---Umbrella General Hospital, Raccoon City, Minnesota. Waiting Room E---

Micheal blinked in confusion. Where was he? Last he could remember was he had been inside Raccoon Junior High, and he had felt an excruciating, thick, cold sensation coursing through his veins. He had blacked out after that, and had no recollection of why he was here, in this dark room in the hospital. Across from him were two people he had never met before and the cop who was arresting him earlier. On the floor in front of him was some sort of file labelled "classified - Level 8-authority level only." He picked it up, flipping through the pages. He read an excerpt in his head, processing the information.

'File 945, T-virus preliminary reports. Charles Ashford became reclusive, barely leaving his lab for anything. Soon we caught word that he had created a new virus without authorization of his superiors. He had been using it to treat his daughter Angela, who had the same type of physical disabilities as himself. Interested, our superiors ordered that the new creation was to be detained and studied. Once the virus was detained, we commenced experimentation on its various properties. Finally we experimented on human subjects to find that a fairly large majority of the subjects had died. Interestingly enough, the subjects rose again, volatile and contaminated. The virus would feed on the haemoglobins in the bloodstream, effectively killing the subject. Minutes after the death of the subject, the viral cells will encourage the growth of cells in the body then reanimate them, allowing the brain the most simplest of functions. The virus requires an almost constant supply of haemoglobins to function, forcing the subjects to search for fresh blood. Thus the term "zombies" has been used to describe the infected humans.' He looked up to the three strangers.

"I think I understand what it's saying. This Ashford guy created a virus that was ORIGINALLY used to treat physical disabilities, but it says here that his superiors took it away from him and experimented on it. If you fill in the blanks, there must have been a spill of this virus, and it's what is making people turn into zombies. It says the virus needs a constant supply of blood to survive after it uses up the blood in the host body, and it uses the dead body to get it, hence the flesh eating..." He read on, then looked up. "Any injury sustained by infected subjects involving the breakage of skin, cause infection and gradual death..."

"You're infected..." Yoko said in fear. Kevin and David also looked scared, their hands slowly inching towards their guns. Sara threw herself in front of the shocked boy, presenting herself as a shield for the infected teen.

"He's still okay. We still have time. Maybe we can find an antidote or something! Or at least something that'll stop the infection from spreading any further in his body! Please! Put the guns down!" She pleaded. The two men cautiously relaxed their grips, putting down their firearms. "I'm not letting ANYONE kill him. I'm going to keep him alive, even if it kills me." She said courageously. Micheal looked at her in shocked admiration.

'I never knew she actually cared that much...' Micheal thought to himself. Sara turned to Micheal, her face saddened but determined.

"We're going to find that antidote. I swear it. You're not going to turn into one of them..." She told him with a quivering voice. Micheal looked shocked. Her eyes had tears in them, the small orbs having a glowing sheen to them. "You're my best friend..." She finally broke down, throwing herself into Micheal, burying her face in his shoulders and sobbing.

Micheal rubbed her back soothingly. "Sara...shh...it's okay. I'll be fine. I don't even feel any different. Look, here it says the viral symptoms are swelling of infected areas, irritation, and constant bleeding and deteriorated functions. I can still see clearly, the bleeding stopped, and the wound doesn't itch or burn. We still have lots of time..." He assured her. Sara's sobbing quieted down, until she pulled herself from his arms. She nodded. Micheal got up, grabbing his gun and Sara's hand. He turned to the three people still seated and half-smiled. "Well, I'll be going. Obviously you don't want to have me around since I'm infected. Good luck. Hopefully you don't end up like most of the people here." Micheal said politely. He walked to the doors leading deeper into the hospital, Sara following close behind. "See ya." And then they were gone.

The two teenagers walked down the halls in silence, speaking less than two words to each other in one sentence. Of course they were getting more and more adapted to their new situation, more cautious and collected as they gripped their guns with both hands and quietly checked around corners and in doors. Soon they saw light at the end of the modern tunnel, where the reception area lied. Micheal then stopped, surprised to hear something extremely surprising. "Sara...can you hear that?" He asked. It was extremely faint, but he was sure that there was some sort of whirring sound, like a helicopter, and it seemed to be coming from the reception hall. He grabbed her hand and made a dash down the tunnel. "Come on! I can hear a helicopter!" He told her. They reached the reception area, the whirring of blades getting louder and louder. He looked up frantically, finally spotting the Helicopter coming closer to the hospital, with two metal boxes being lifted as well. He began to wave his arms, jumping up and down. "HEY! HEY! WE'RE DOWN HERE! COME ON!" He yelled.

The helicopter didn't seem to notice them, just flying overhead and dropping the two metal boxes through the glass ceiling. Large pieces of glass began to fall, some of them large and sharp enough to cut straight through them. He dove out of the way, pushing Sara out of the way as well. The boxes landed with a loud crash, the floor shaking terribly from the impact. Soon as Micheal knew that there would be no more glass falling down on them, he got up and got closer to the two boxes that had fallen from the sky. On the tops of them bore the insignia for a company that almost everyone in America was familiar with. Umbrella Corporation. The locks were somewhat underdeveloped, like they were meant to be easily opened. Curious, he told Sara to stay behind the counter to hide from anything that might show up, and cautiously walked towards the boxes. He opened the first one, finding something that he would have never expected. Inside was a five barrel, high powered gattling gun, with about three thousand bullest on one belt, and there were about three belt inside the box as well.

'Why would they send something like this here?' He thought to himself as he walked to the next box. He opened the lock and lifted up the top. Inside was a military grade raocket launcher with a revolving ammo feed. As he stared at the high-end piece of weaponry, he hadn't heard the almost impossible to NOT hear footsteps coming up behind him. Micheal continued to ponder on the topic, until he heard extremely deep and heavy breathing coming from behind him. Slowly, he turned around and came face to face with a visage so breathtakingly terrifying, Micheal was frozen with fear. The monster looked almost HUMAN, walking on two feet, with the same proportional features that a human would have, except it's face looked horrendously swollen, its mouth having no lips to cover it's jagged teeth, and having only ONE eye. It seemed to growl in a territorial manner, it's mouth opening slightly.

"Must...kill..." It grunted.

---End Chapter 5!---

(1) Where I end and you begin - Radiohead

Cliffhangers! GAH! Thank you all for making me feel a lot better about my writing. I've gotten a LOT more reviews than I would have thought, but that makes me feel all the more better. Keep up the reviewing, and I might just keep on writing this.


	6. Dead?

Review replies:

JoJo10: Yes, that's where I got it from, but I made that scene somewhere else than the area where it happened in the game.

Horrorfanatic: Why thank you. I really appreciate every review you guys have been giving me.

Full Summary: Micheal, a cold, aloof sixteen-year-old becomes plagued with dreams of the dead walking. At first he chocks it up to his twisted, horrific imagination, but things that happen in his hometown of Raccoon City force him to realize that his imagination isn't the ONLY thing twisted and horrific. Based on Resident Evil: Apocalypse.

Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned Resident Evil, you'd know.

"..." means speech.

'...' means thoughts.

---Chapter 6---

---At the top floor of the Hospital---

"Sir...I think you should come see this..." The assistant said in fear. On the video monitor was the image of Micheal and the monster staring down at him. The scientist shot the zombie that had tried to get in the room, running over to look in shock at the security monitor. He knew what that monster was.

"The NEMESIS project...? But...why would it be activated?" He asked himself. On the monitor, the Nemesis was raising it's hand to hit the teenager. Acting quickly he shouted commands to his assistant. "ACTIVATE THE MALICE PROJECT! NOW!" He yelled, the woman quickly typing in commands. She hit the enter button, the computer monitor turning green.

---At the first floor---

Malice woke up, seeing that a large monster was about to punch him, possibly even kill him. The monster brought it's fist coming towards Malice with terrifying speed. Acting quickly he jumped backwards, doing a backflip before landing on his feet. The monster roared with rage, running heavily towards the mutant boy. Malice turned and ran, spotting Sara peeking her head up from behind the counter. "Sara, keep hiding! Just keep hiding! Please!" He yelled, running down the glass hallway. Sara spotted the large monster and ducked under the counter, curling up underneath the desk. She could feel every step rumble through the ground, and soon she heard it get more and more faint.

Meanwhile, Malice was still running for his life. He had made his way to the courtyard, which had various vendors and restaurants. He looked up, and saw a kind of balcony, and holding up the ceiling were thick stone pillars. He gathered his strength and jumped, catching the one of the pillars with his foot, he kicked off of it and jumped toward the banister. He looked like he was going to make it, but he was short of the banister by a few centimetres. Cursing, he grabbed onto the wall, driving his thick, hard pointed nails into the stone. He ended up dragging down a little, but soon he stopped enough where he could kick back onto the pillars then up into the balcony. He hid behind the guard rails, the stone bricks totally obscuring him from sight...or so he thought. He got up when he heard a large roar and a crashing sound. He looked over and at the edge of the balcony stood the monster. Cursing he started running again, with the black clad monster following. He looked back to see the monster drive it's fist deep into the stone balcony, the shockwaves cracking the balcony, the cracks coming closer and closer to Malice. Seeing no other choice he jumped off of the balcony, making a hard landing on the ground. He kept running until the large hall led to a dead end.

"Fuck..." The monster stood in his way, chest and shoulders heaving up and down. Thinking of no other option Malice ran forward, ready to attack. He dove under the first punch the Nemesis threw, rolling to his feet and jumping up into a spin and kicking the monster in the side of the head. The monster wasn't even fazed, but he could feel a throbbing pain in his leg from the kick. "Oh shit..." He cursed, readying himself for the punch that was coming his way. He blocked as best as he could, but the force still sending him flying. He felt himself do at least two backflips before he slammed into the brick wall behind them. He could feel his skull slam into the wall first, knocking him out immediately. He could feel blood trickle down the side of his mouth, as well as from the wound on the back of his head.

The Nemesis stood over him, watching for any signs of life, but the boy was completely still. His mission was complete. He turned back, heading to the weapons that the helicopter left him. He was able to sense the young girl behind the counter, but the orders were firmly to kill the Malice Project. Now the mission was complete so he was supposed to wander around until he had a new objective. He could see the girl watching him, trembling with quivering breaths. He raised his hand and pointed down the hall where he left the project dead. Then it picked up it's equipment and went on it's way.

Sara watched it go, and when it had finally disappeared from sight she ran down the hallyway to find Micheal. 'He must have hidden from it...he must have given it the slip, that's all..." She reasoned to herself. Suddenly she saw it. All the damage caused. The balconies collapsed, some pillars were actually broken, and at the dead end lay her best friend, in a pool of blood. She stared in disbelief. "No..." She whispered to herself. She ran forward to his body, slipping a little on his blood. She shook him, talking to him. "Micheal...wake up...you're just faking it...right?" He didn't reply. She lifted him up, tears slowly falling from her face. He was gone, and she knew it. She cried softly, holding Micheal close to her. Now that he was dead, he could become one of them. She didn't have the guts to put a bullet in his head, so she decided to just leave him there. She placed one final kiss on his forehead and got up. She saw that her jeans were stained with blood, but that was fine. She turned slowly when she heard the voices of two men talking.

"Hold on Yuri...we're gonna get you some help...Yuri...? Yuri! No!" She heard the telltale snarl of a zombie, so she grabbed the handgun strapped to Micheal's belt, and hooked it onto her jeans and ran toward the sound of the men. When she returned to the reception area, she found one dead zombie on the ground and two armed men wearing black commando suits. She watched with silent indifference as they watched her.

"Who are you?" The redheaded man asked, his voice having a deep russian accent. She didn't answer, but watched as the dark haired hispanic man bandage the bite he had gotten from the zombie now dead on the floor. "Who. are. you?" He repeated. She walked over to the injured man, helping him with the gauze that he pulled out. She tied it tightly around his wound, ignoring the russian man until she was finished.

"I'm Sara. And...you are?" She asked. The redhead eyed her suspisciously, but replied.

"I'm Lieutenant Nicholai, formerly of the Umbrella Recue Team, until we were left for dead here. He is Carlos Oliviera." The russian man turned his attention to the two open steel boxes on the floor. "What's this type of thing doing here? We didn't radio in an ammo supply." He asked.

"Those weapons weren't for you..." She replied.

"Then who were they for?" Carlos asked.

"Something else..." She replied mysteriously, before leading them back out of the hospital...

---???---

Micheal opened his eyes, seeing himself standing over him. Startled, he got up to look around. He was in the hospital, he knew that, but he was in a different place. Why did this keep happening to him?

"You think that this is the real hospital?" He heard his own voice say. He spun around to look at where his voice came from, if not his own mouth. "You're looking in the wrong direction..." He heard his voice chastise him. Suddenly there was a throbbing pain in his head, like something was trying to push it's way out of it. He yelled out in pain as he felt something small come out from his forehead and drop to the floor. Breathing heavily, he opened his eyes to see himself staring up at him. He jumped, falling backwards on his butt, as his doppelganger got up, brushing the dust off of the jeans he was wearing.

"W-what...? What ARE you?" He asked in fear. His twin, who was a representation of Malice's part of the brain, smirked.

"I'm you...the stronger you at least." Malice replied. Malice paced around the room, looking at the broken parts of the room. "Weird...it feels real doesn't it? Of course, YOU'RE the only one who can actually feel things here..." Micheal knew he was right. Whenever his copy would touch something, he would feel it as if HE were the one touching it.

"Then, if this isn't the Hospital, then where are we?" Micheal asked. Malice chuckled.

"This is your brain repairing itself. When we got hit by that really big monster, our brain shut down. I know enough about this to know that the impact disrupted your brainwaves, so the brain shuts down to get the waves back in order. At this point, to the outside world it seems that you're dead." The twin explained.

"Then who are you?" Micheal asked once again. Malice smiled evilly, his plans already set in motion.

"In a few minutes, I'll be you, for real..." Malice replied, running towards the surprised teen.

---Top Floor Lab---

"What's going on?" The male scientist asked. He watched the readouts on Micheal's brain, focusing on the glowing red segment trying to connect to the other segment. The one segment holding Malice's mind was trying to assimilate Micheal's brain. That last hit must have permanently disabled the microchip. All the bad possibilities ran through the scientist's mind, and prayed that Malice wouldn't win...

---End Chapter 6!---

End to Chapter 6. Very short chapter, I know, but I left you all a nice little cliffhanger...see ya next time I update!


	7. A Battle of the Minds

Review replies:

Horrorfanatic: I guess so. I think I'm moving a little too fast sometimes, but oh well, you guys are still making me feel good about myself.

TruthReconciliation: Thanks. I really like writing fighting scenes, and believe me, this won't be the last one.

Full Summary: Micheal, a cold, aloof sixteen-year-old becomes plagued with dreams of the dead walking. At first he chocks it up to his twisted, horrific imagination, but things that happen in his hometown of Raccoon City force him to realize that his imagination isn't the ONLY thing twisted and horrific. Based on Resident Evil: Apocalypse.

Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned Resident Evil, you'd know.

/.../ means italics.

"..." means speech.

'...' means thoughts.

---Chapter 7---

---Inside Micheal's brain images---

"What are you doing!?" Micheal yelled while trying desperately to dodge the punches and kicks being sent his way. Malice was relentless in his attack, sending punches and kicks every which way that was possible. Micheal was trying hard to avoid the blows, but sometimes he would get nicked by Malice's punches, or he would get a hard kick on Micheal's stomach. He stumbled while stepping backwards, giving Malice the perfect chance to get the teen. Malice spun on his heel, swinging his leg in a roundhouse kick towards the boy. Seeing no other choice but to retaliate, Micheal blocked the kick and put some power into his own kick, hitting his doppelganger square in the chest, and sending him flying backwards. Suddenly there was a throbbing pain in his chest overwhelming his senses. He dropped to the floor, clutching his chest and coughing which was reflected by Malice. He got his second wind, getting up for the next round.

"Geez...you can kick pretty hard can't you?" Malice wheezed. He recovered quickly, getting back up to attack the sixteen year old. The first few punches were blocked but he saw an opening and used it to punch the boy in the chest, wincing at the pain that brought on his own body, then spun once more, using his hands as leverage as he slammed his heel into Micheal's face. He felt the pain Micheal felt, the particular hit made his chin throb. Inside, he was beginning to doubt his reasons for doing this. Then the image of Sara's smile flashed in his head and then he became all business.

'I really DO love her then...it's not just me putting up a front...it's not just me pretending to be that little brat...' He realized. On the other side of the room, Micheal's mind picked up on the feelings his twin was feeling. He realized that this copy of himself was the one who was moving his body around and doing all those crazy things.

'He's in love with SARA?!' He repeated in his mind. He felt an overwhelming sense of jealousy and anger towards the person. He began to attack and block more ferociously, catching Malice by surprise. Their angers clashed against each other, manifesting themselves as kicks, punches, shoves, anything to get the upper hand. Finally, Malice believed that he was gaining on Micheal's energy. His movements were slowing down, his punches did not have the same force before. Equally tired, he mustered up the final bits of his energy and gave one final punch to Micheal's chest, sending him backwards into the glass wall. Suddenly the pain shot through his chest like a bullet as he dropped to the ground as well. Then he realized the implications. There was no way of winning, because if either one of them forcibly snuffs out the other, then both minds will be destroyed...

---Outside in the real world, outside the Hospital---

Sara silently led the two Rescue team members outside of the hospital, back out to the foreboding silence. Every time she would take a moment to plan something, her thoughts would immediately turn to the lifeless body of her only best friend. Every time this happened she would get an overwhelming sense of anger, and she would fight back tears of anger and sorrow.

'Why did he have to do that? Why did he have to tell me to keep hiding!? I could have helped him!' She mentally yelled. Her mind kept drifting into the memories of the two of them spending time together. She knew that she might have had some deep feelings for him, but was too scared of what could have been. She had been hurt in the past, and didn't intend to become so attached to Micheal in the first place. Even though she swore that she didn't want to depend on a man ever again, she found herself acting like she would to a guy she even remotely liked. But in the end, Micheal had left her like so many other guys had. Sara was pulled out of her train of thought when a loud ringing startled her. She turned in the direction of the ringing, finding a set of payphones lined up on the wall. Only one of them was ringing. Without thinking she picked up the receiver and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" She spoke. There was a small silence at the other end, but then a british accent came through.

"I can get you out of there. Out of the city..." The man said. Sara looked confused, alerting the two grown men.

"What?" She said in confusion.

"I can help you all escape. I know something that the people here don't want you to know. I can tell you, but only on one condition..." The voice replied. Sara found a new burst of hope.

"What is it?" She queried.

"If you find my daughter, if you save her, I will tell you how to escape the city." Then male voice answered. "Her name is Angela. I had a reading not so long ago that she was somewhere inside Raccoon City Junior High. If you find her, if you save her, I will help you escape." Then Sara had another new burst of hope. The girl that they had rescued was the young daughter of this man. She would be able to find her easily, since she would be at the exact same place that she and Micheal left her. Smiling, she agreed and then hung up.

"What was it?" Carlos asked. Sara smiled at them.

"We have a way out.We'll be just fine. I'll tell you on the way there..." She answered, walking past the two of them. They followed in complete bafflement, secretly hoping that this young girl wasn't insane and leading them into a death trap.

---End Chapter 7!---

Angsty-ness from Sara and Malice realizes that he's not just protecting her for the sake of pretending to be Micheal. Wow! I'm feeling so productive!


	8. Awakened Love and Bravery That Binds The...

Full Summary: Micheal, a cold, aloof sixteen-year-old becomes plagued with dreams of the dead walking. At first he chocks it up to his twisted, horrific imagination, but things that happen in his hometown of Raccoon City force him to realize that his imagination isn't the ONLY thing twisted and horrific. Based on Resident Evil: Apocalypse.

Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned Resident Evil, you'd know.

/.../ means italics.

"..." means speech.

'...' means thoughts.

---Chapter 8---

---Inside Micheal's brain---

Inside that one room lay two motionless bodies across the room from each other. One was lying on his back, blood trailing from his mouth to the floor, forming a pool, eyes closed. The other lay on his side, curled into a ball and clutching his chest in a frozen pose of extreme pain. Both were too tired to even move, just lying there, regaining their strength. Suddenly the boy lying on his back began to stir, his fingers twitching ever so slightly. Meanwhile, the boy laying on his side uncurled himself, his arm lying perpendicular to himself. Slowly, weakly, the hand balled into a fist, then relaxed.

"Who...who are you?" Micheal asked, coughing up a bit of blood afterwards. Malice flinched slightly at the pain in his ribs.

"I...told...you..." He grunted. Micheal laughed, struggling to turn on his side.

"You and...ow...I both know that's total bullshit...god my ribs hurt..." Micheal groaned. Malice smiled, ignoring the pain in his chin from that one hit he gave Micheal.

"Do you...jesus ow...really want to know?" Malice asked. He couldn't see Micheal's face, but he didn't need to. "My real name is John...I used to work for Umbrella..." He began.

"That medicine corporation?" Micheal asked. John answered the question with a 'mmmhmm' and continued.

"...until a few years ago, at least. Without permission from higher ups, I began to see the most stunning woman I could ever meet. Ada Wong. God she was hot..." He trailed off, thinking of Ada. He got back to the topic quickly though. "...she talked me into stealing a sample of the T-Virus that they were making, and I did. Thankfully she got away, while I was caught. They brought me to a tribunal, where it was decided that I wouldn't be killed. However, the higher-ups did decide that I would be tested and experimented on with their new G-virus. I'm pretty sure my real body is still up in that lab, walking around. The only part of my body that survived the tests and experiments was the segment with my conciousness. They implanted that part of my brain into countless bodies, but none would be able to sustain it. Then suddenly, there was you. You showed up at the hospital when the labs thought they had failed the experiments. So with permission from your parents, the surgeons cut open your head, under the pre-tense of removing a brain tumor, and surgically implanted me into your brain. As you can clearly see, you survived." He explained.

"Then why am I always blacking out and waking up later in different places?" Micheal asked.

"That's the side effect of me being in your system. Your blackouts are times when the microchip planted in my brain segment to control me deactivates, giving me control of your body." John replied.

"Then why are you attacking me now? Why not before...?" Micheal queried. John faltered for a second, trying to think of an excuse.

"This is the highest possible emergency. I have to find Ada. She's in danger, and I know for a FACT that she's here in Raccoon..." John lied. Micheal made a sound that was a mixture of grunting and laughing.

"Don't treat me like an idiot, 'John...' Don't give me some bullshit excuse like that. I'm totally aware of the fact that even if we had met at any point, you wouldn't have known. You're doing this because of Sara." Micheal retorted. John looked shocked, but luckily Micheal couldn't see. By then the two of them had gotten enough strength back to sit up, propped up painfully by their bruised arms. John decided that this kid was too smart to be lied to.

"How could you tell?" He asked.

"After that roundhouse kick a few minutes earlier, I could pick up on your emotions and thoughts. I saw that same image, then felt that surge of love for her and the jealousy towards me." Micheal answered.

"And let me guess...you love her too?" John chuckled.

Micheal contemplated that comment, and thought about his answer to that question. He thought about Sara and her personality, then he thought that one thought that seemed to prove any type of love for someone.

'If Sara died, and I lived, could I stand being without her?' He thought. It took him a few seconds, but suddenly his mind began to race about nothing. Soon he felt an overwhelming sense of sadness and for the first time since he hit the age of twelve, even if it was only in his mind he began to cry.

"Yes...yes I do..." He replied. The two of them got back onto their feet, weakly getting back into their fighting conditions. Surprisingly to John, Micheal sat back down. "...my death doesn't matter...I could care less about my own life as long as Sara lives. Take my body...you can save her." Micheal told him. John's jaw dropped, looking at the sixteen year old boy. He relaxed his pose and walked towards the tired young man.

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

"You heard me...love means giving yourself to someone unconditionally. For Sara...I'm able to give up my life... You did it too, for Ada...and you're the only one strong enough to protect her..." Micheal explained. John was totally taken by surprise.

'Why would he give so selflessly to someone he's known for less than a week?' John asked himself.

'She's all I've got...if this is the only way she'll be saved...then so be it.' Micheal told himself.

"Are you sure...?" John asked. Micheal nodded, bravery written all over his face. John put his palm to Micheal's forehead, his mind racing.

'This is how it should be...I know that now...' They both told themselves before they both disappeared.

---The Real World---

Micheal's eyes opened. He sat up, in a state of confusion. He touched the blood soaked ground, feeling the cold ground and the blood dripping off of his fingers. He got up shakily, his legs tired and wobbly.

"What...the...?" He muttered.

'How come I woke up?' He asked mentally.

_'I've decided that some things aren't supposed to change.'_ A voice spoke. Micheal recognized that voice. It was John. _'You're best suited for Sara. I realized that even though I may care for her, I know that even though she may love what's on the outside, I'll always feel second best because the personality she loved belonged to you...I only have an hour until my conciousness gets snuffed out completely and you assimilate my brain segment. I'll have to teach you the basics of your new powers by then.'_ John explained.

'Well then, teach me along the way. I have to find Sara.' Micheal replied, giving a silent thank you to the man who gave himself up for the girl they both loved. He searched his nearly entirely blood soaked body, looking for his gun, but someone had taken it. Cursing, he ran down the hallway to the doors. He was sure that Sara and he had passed a pawn shop near the school. He should get new clothes and maybe find a new gun. He quietly pushed one of the huge double doors open, when a telephone ringing startled him. He turned around, looking for the source of that sound and saw a row of telephones. One of them was ringing, and also displaying the time of night. It was nearly four in the morning. The sun was going to rise in three hours. He cautiously picked up the phone, slowly putting it to his ear.

"Hello?" He said.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up..." Came a British voice from the other end of the line. "...I've been watching you and that blonde girl with the glasses. You two make a pretty good team. Listen, I can help you escape the city if you help me...and I also know where your little girlfriend is..." The voice continued. Micheal jumped at the chance to find Sara.

"I'll do it..." He interrupted. The voice chuckled quietly.

"My daughter, she's there. She's currently at Racoon Junior High. Find her and help her, and I can help you escape. Her name is Angela. Angela Ashford." The voice told him. "But please, change your clothes or they'll think you're a zombie." The voice chuckled.

"You're watching me? How? And who's 'they?' " Micheal asked.

"There's no time. You have to go." The voice replied.

"Right..." Micheal replied, hanging up the phone. He looked around and spotted the pawn shop that he and Sara passed by. He broke out into a sprint in the direction of the shop. It only took him a few seconds to reach it and quietly break the lock.

He opened the door, cautiously sneaking into the room. The room was clear, and in the counter were various knives, and one Taurus 9, which was a Beretta knockoff, with some extra clips beside it. He quickly peeled the blood soaked clothes off of him, grabbed a new black shirt and a pair of black pants and put them on. He walked up to the counter, and contemplated. On the counter was a roll of duct tape, so he found an idea. He grabbed it and pulled a long strip. He placed it on a patch of glass from the counter, and continued to place strips of tape on the glass. When he was done, he slammed his elbow into the patch of tape, breaking the glass. He knew from earlier experience that the tape could muffle the sound of the glass breaking, since he WAS a delinquent. These things were just better to know. He pulled the tape off, reaching in to grab a few knives and the Taurus. Surprisingly the gun was already loaded. He pulled the slider back, cocking the gun. He grabbed the extra clips, stuffing them into his pockets. He slipped the three knives he took from the counter into various hidden spots on his body, in case of an emergency.

When he was done, he ran back outside to the street, finding his way blocked by about five zombie hookers. He raised his gun, but John's voice from inside sailed through his ears.

_"Just fight them. You're strong and fast enough now. Just blast through them."_ He said. He followed John's directions, sprinting forward into the group of dead women. The one closest to Micheal snarled at the boy, but was stopped when he slammed a fist into her neck, the impact breaking her upper spine. He swept the floor with his leg, tripping two of the women. He got up afterwards, stomping on top of the first one's head. The second one grabbed his ankle, but Micheal jerked his leg away powerfully, then slammed his heel into her neck. The last two were quickly taken care of with quick snaps of their necks. Marveled by his newfound strength, he stood in the middle of the street, looking at the dead zombies. He finally remembered what he was trying to do, and began to run towards the school once more.

"Hold on Sara...I'll be there..." He said quietly.

---Outside Raccoon City Junior High---

"So this is the school that guy on the phone was talking about?" Carlos asked Sara. She nodded, walking up the steps. She pushed on the doors, opening them. Suddenly translucent memories flooded her eyes. The green monster stalking through the halls, looking for a new meal, which could have been the little girl Angela. She heard a scream from upstairs, which alerted the other two. "What the hell was that?" Carlos asked. Sara shushed him, indicating that they should split up. They both nodded.

"I'll take this floor. Carlos, take the second floor, and Nicholai, take the basement. Keep your eyes open. Last time me and my friend were here there was a huge lizard-like monster. There could be more of them." She warned. They nodded, and the three of them went their seperate ways. She traversed the hallways, both Berettas in hand. Her first destination was the room she and Micheal left Angela in before they got locked out and chased away. She quietly walked down the hall, gripping her guns cautiously. She looked to the floor and saw scratch marks, which were possibly made by the monster that chased Micheal. She reached the door of the classroom that Sara had left the girl in. It was still closed. She might have a chance to save the young girl. She turned the knob, slowly opening the door. "Angela?" She whispered into the room. No response. Suddenly she heard a groan coming from across the hall, which startled her. She entered the room, closing the door with a clicking noise that carried across the hall. She slowly backed away from the door, when she felt something hit her back. She yelped and spun around, knocking down a few desks as well. Behind her was Angela, the young girl from before, putting a finger to her lips to shush her.

"You're back..." Angela said, her voice having a deep British accent just like Sara's. Sara caught her breath and calmed her heart which was beating like a drum. She nodded, kneeling down to come face to face with the small girl.

"Yup. And guess what...I talked to your daddy, he's going to help us get out of the city. Okay, we'll be fine..." After she said that, something began to frantically turn the doorknob. Scared, Angela grabbed Sara's hand and pulled her towards the closet, where she had hid for almost an hour. They ran in, closing the door quietly, enough room for them not to be caught but still be able to see. They watched as a large, burly man they both didn't recognize burst into the room, screaming. Sara put a hand to both Angela's mouth and hers to keep quiet. Right behind him were about sixteen zombie children. They caught up to the man, tripping him and two of them began to gnaw on his legs. He screamed loudly, but was silenced when another one of the kids bit him in the neck and tore a chunk of his flesh off of his body. The other children piled on, biting at whatever they could reach, the wet crunching noise muffled by the door thankfully. After finding that there wasn't much left of the man, six of the kids dragged the body out of the room, while surprisingly enough, the rest stayed inside the room lying on the floor. Those things were playing dead. They had absolutely no way out. Soon enough, another person walked into the room, not noticing the zombies lying on the floor.

"Angela? Angela, it'll be okay, we're here to help you now." The woman in the lime green power suit holding a digital camera whispered. She approached a zombie that looked strikingly like Angela, who from their perspective, was eaching a chunk of flesh torn off from the man. Unfortunately the business woman couldn't see, mistaking the girl's pose as a pose of fear. The zombie girl turned her head, snarling and startling the woman which made her camera drop. The resounding noise alerted the other nine zombie children, and they all got up, moaning and groaning. The woman screamed as the one girl that scared her bit her in the calf, making her fall to the floor as the other kids began to pile onto her. Soon her screams stopped, and the rest of the children dragged her out of the room, leaving a bloody trail from where she fell to out the door. Once they knew the coast was clear, Sara and Angela emerged from the closet, but pressed back into the shadows when they heard a second voice.

"Terri!" The voice whispered. They watched as a dark haired woman in a sky blue tube top and a denim mini-skirt entered the room, gun drawn. She noticed the trail of blood leading out of the room, and the camera lying on the floor. She picked it up, watching the scene of the woman's death play. This was Sara's chance to get some help.

"We saw it..." She said quietly, alerting the woman. She spun around, her index finger on the trigger. "...we saw her get killed. You won't find her." Suddenly Sara recognized that woman. She was Officer Jill Valentine, one of those crazy "Ex STARS" members. "You're Jill Valentine, aren't you?" She asked.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"I recognized you from the newspaper." Sara replied.

"Well, yeah. Listen, I'm looking for a young girl, her name is Angela Ashford. Have you seen her?" Jill asked. They emerged from the shadows, revealing themselves.

"She's right here." Sara said with a smile. She must have been the other party Mr. Ashford was talking about. At least it wouldn't be just them four. They heard a sound coming from the basement, like a banging noise. It was very faint, but it was still audible to their ears.

"Come on, we should get out of here, we can get out very quickly through the back." Jill said, leading the way.

---Near the school---

"What in the hell?" Micheal exclaimed as he stood before an overturned bus. "What the hell happened. A few minutes ago this wasn't even here..." He said to himself. It was blocking the path directly to the school. He looked to the left, and that street was blocked off by the barricade they jumped over before, while the next intersection to the right was blocked by a barricade. The only seemingly safe way past the bus was through the P.D. "Shit...that'll take too long, but I have to get to Sara..." He said to himself. He jogged up to the front doors quietly, slipping in. Inside, it was a lot different than outside. The lights were still on, and there was almost minimal sign of struggle. The only evidence of any type of zombie invasion were various body parts and dead bodies on the floor. Most of them had bullets in their heads, including the police officers with bites on them.

Micheal remembered this place all too well. He even had to sit in jail for a few days, and after a few hours of blacking out, even the prisoners knew to leave him alone. There was a door to the alleyway which emerged on the other side of the bus near the part of the building where criminals get booked into jail. That was across the building. Cursing, he began the trek into the Police Department.

---End Chapter 8!---

To be honest, here's a question to anyone who actually reads this anymore...who thought Micheal was going to be the one who gets control of the body? In all honesty, I was thinking that it SHOULD have been Malice who won, but in the end it wouldn't have been fair.


	9. The calm before the storm

Full Summary: Micheal, a cold, aloof sixteen-year-old becomes plagued with dreams of the dead walking. At first he chocks it up to his twisted, horrific imagination, but things that happen in his hometown of Raccoon City force him to realize that his imagination isn't the ONLY thing twisted and horrific. Based on Resident Evil: Apocalypse.

Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned Resident Evil, you'd know.

/.../ means italics.

"..." means speech.

'...' means thoughts.

---Chapter 9---

Micheal sneaked silently through the Police Department, his gun drawn. A while ago, he heard some footsteps coming from the same floor as him, in one of the offices, and decided to see what they belonged to. 'That was odd really...the footsteps seemed louder...why is it taking so long to find whoever is here?' He asked John.

'That's the mutation. Your senses are heightened, your physical strength increases, and you have the ability to see in complete darkness and pick up heat signatures.' John replied.

'So I can like...see through walls?' Micheal asked.

'Try it. Relax your sight. It'll seem like things are getting darker, but it's really your eyes adjusting to the heat being given off by other things.' John replied. Micheal tried it, his vision getting darker. Suddenly he could see things around him in a different colour. Upstairs, he could see blue-ish shapes walking around aimlessly. Down the hall, a red human shaped body was walking in circles around the office, looking inside the desk. Quietly, he quickly made his way down the hall, his vision returning to normal after he began to focus himself.

He pressed himself up against the wall, using the butt of his gun to knock on the door, fast enough for the person inside to know that it was someone alive knocking on the door, but slow enough for them to know that it wasn't just a group of zombies trying to get in.

"Leon?" A female voice asked. The woman opened the door, looking for whoever knocked on the door. Micheal put the gun to her temple, making the brunette freeze.

"Who are you?" Micheal asked. The girl gulped, breathing heavily.

"C-Claire, Claire Redfield..." She replied.

"What are you doing there?" Micheal queried rudely.

"I'm looking for any sign of my brother; Chris...but I just found a memoir typed by him that says he had left for Europe." She explained. He then lowered his gun, allowing the girl to relax. He walked on past her, which shocked the girl. "Hey! Aren't you gonna help me out?" She asked. Micheal shook his head.

"No. I don't have time to help you. I'm also looking for someone. See ya." Micheal said, waving her off. The alleyway entrance door was just ahead, when he heard resonating footsteps from upstairs. He had this uneasy feeling in his heart, when John began to speak.

'Get out of there! Now! Hurry up! It's the Nemesis! Go!' John's voice yelled. Heeding his advice, Micheal bolted out of there, bursting through the door. When he emerged in the alleyway, a loud roar jarred his ear. He looked up to see the same monster from inside the hospital pointing the same rocket launcher from inside the metal boxes at him. Its trigger finger neared the trigger for the rocket launcher, so Micheal made a break for it. He pointed his gun up at the monster, aiming for inside the launcher. If this worked, the explosion would go off near the monster and give him some time to get away. The monster seemed to growl in amusement, amused by the fact that he would even bother pointing the gun at him. It pressed the trigger, the rocket coming out of the barrel. Micheal pulled his trigger a split nano-second after the trigger was pulled, the bullet flying out of the barrel and colliding with the rocket, forcing the explosive to go off right in front of the monster, knocking it away.

Thanking God, he made a sprint for the school, the building coming closer and closer. He approached the building and decided to search from the basement up. He fired two bullets at a basement window, going into a slide and breaking the glass and going in. Panting, he got up and dusted himself off. The place was pitch black, and Micheal could hear footsteps off in the distance. He relaxed his eyes, trying to see in the dark. Soon things began to become visible once more. He could see things in a weird light. Everything was an eerie blue, but he could see everything. He was in what he assumed was the boiler room. Nobody, neither alive nor dead was in here. He had to find the door.

He walked around the room, being sure to avoid the boilers. He could see the door past some crates. He pushed on the things, but found that they were extremely heavy, even for his new power. Cursing, he began to search for a way around the crates. There were boilers spaced apart wide enough for him to squeeze through, if he was careful. He holstered his gun, flattening himself as best as he could before sidling past the boilers. The heat was extreme, sweat beading and dripping off his brow profusely. He finally made it past the huge cylinders, heading for the door. He froze when he heard a dog growling, and he slowly turned his head to look for whatever was growling. At first it looked like a regular dog, but when he focused he noticed that one of its eyes were hanging out of its socket and it was shiny with blood and sinew. The dog was dead.

The dog barked, making a run for Micheal. It jumped, jaws ready to chomp down on something warm and soft. Micheal reacted quickly, spinning out of the way and pulling out one of the larger blades he had stolen from the pawnshop. The dog lost it's footing for a moment, but returned to lunge at the mutant teen once more. Micheal readied, hoping that this would work. The dog got closer, thinking that it would have its next meal soon, when Micheal's hand shot out and grabbed it by the throat. It growled furiously, struggling to free itself from his grip. He flipped the knife so it was pointing downwards, and brought it crashing into the side of the dog's cranium. The dog let out a loud yelp before ceasing to move. Micheal pulled out the blade and dropped the dead canine. He headed for the door again, walking through.

There was a little bit of light in the hallway, but what really startled him were the loud gunshots coming from the cafeteria. He rushed over to the doors, bursting through. He watched as a red headed man in black army gear was mauled by two of those zombie dog things. He pulled out his Beretta, firing a shot at the one tearing at the dead man's throat, the animal falling to the ground while the other one made a run for him. The monster lunged at him but was caught by Micheal's knife in the skull before it could get any closer. Micheal dropped the already dead animal to the floor, focusing on the zombies whose attention he had caught when he fired his gun. He heard someone else walk into the room as he had finished dispatching one of the cafeteria workers. He had no time to waste, so he turned his attention back to the zombie woman trying to get at him. He grabbed her by the head and twisted it as hard as he could, a sickening crack being heard. He turned around, seeing a woman dressed in tight, green denim shorts and a torn maroon tank top, smoking a cigarette.

She took one last puff before flicking the cigarette into the kitchen part of the cafeteria. Suddenly three females burst through the kitchen door, two of them diving to the floor, while the smallest ran into the woman who was smoking, who had also grabbed the flame retardant blanket and was wrapped in it. The woman turned so her back was facing the door, as a huge explosion rocked the kitchen and the lunchroom, blowing Micheal across the room. He hit the ground and continued to slide until he hit the wall. The flames died down, and the two females who dove to the ground slowly got up. Micheal shook the daze from hitting the wall away, getting up. When he got up, he began to feel a wave of emotions, ranging from relief to anxiety, happiness to fear. Sara was standing in front of him across the room, staring at him with the same shocked expression.

Sara rubbed her eyes, thinking that she was dreaming. The boy she put so much trust and faith in was standing across the room from her, alive and breathing. Jill, Angela, and the mystery woman watched as they slowly and cautiously took steps toward each other. They reached one another, eying each other up and down, before Micheal gathered his courage and reached down to grab Sara's hand. He brought it up to his face and softly pressed it against his cheek. Sara could feel the warmth in his skin, and her vision began to blur. Micheal held onto her hand, while he drew her closer for a hug. Sara buried her face into his shoulder, sobbing quietly. He rubbed her back, quietly shushing the girl.

"I...I...I thought you were dead..." Sara whispered. Micheal hugged her tighter, sneaking a kiss onto her forehead. Of course, Sara felt it, but she didn't care.

"I could have been...I don't know, everything was black, and then I woke up." Micheal replied. "I told you...I'll never give up...not when you're in danger...I care about you so much..." Micheal whispered to her. Sara suddenly felt it. The unmistakable feeling of love. She loved Micheal. She hugged him tighter, nuzzling into him.

"Are you two through? We have to go..." Jill asked. Micheal released her from the embrace, but the look he gave her said what couldn't be said. Jill smiled. "I take it you're here to get Angela as well?" Jill asked. Micheal nodded, looking around for the small girl. She was still holding onto the smoking woman's hand. It was that girl from before, the one who had stabbed him with that needle thing. He was a little shocked, but he let it go. The past is the past. He then turned his attention to the woman with dark blonde hair with the commando boots and the tight shorts.

"Who's she?" He asked. The woman scrutinized him with a harsh glint in her eye, which Micheal returned.

"You're the Malice project..." She spoke. Micheal was taken aback by shock.

"How did you know?" Micheal asked. Sara looked at him in surprise.

"I used to work for the people who put that thing in your head...I was head of security. I watched them do it. Your real name is Micheal Drake, you're sixteen, and your parents worked at the hospital. I'm Alice." She said. Then John spoke to him.

_'I know her...she's Project Alice. They found her up in the Spencer Mansion out in the mountains. She's the human-genome-denominator for the T-Virus. You are the human-genome-denominator for the G-virus.'_ John said.

'Human-genome-denominator?' Micheal asked.

_'You're the one in one billion human with DNA that has a direct correlation to the DNA of the G-virus. Your DNA can bond with the G-virus on a molecular level. You're immune to infections.' _John explained. Micheal then looked at his hand, and unwrapped the makeshift gauze around his wound. His hand was still caked with blood, but the wounds were gone and there were no scars even visible. He smiled at Sara, this new information justifying the hope that she had given him inside the hospital.

"Micheal...your wound is gone. What's going on?" Sara asked. Micheal was about to speak when two people burst into the cafeteria, startling the group, all of them pointing their guns at the two men who walked in. Micheal then heard the dead redheaded man growl and snarl. He turned, putting a bullet between the newly transformed zombie's eyes. He turned back to the two men who ran into the room, and noticed that the Hispanic man who was in black commando garb was bleeding profusely.

"What happened to your arm?" He asked. Sara put a hand on his arm, silently telling him to back off. Meanwhile, Alice had walked up to Carlos and inspected the wound.

"How long has it been since you were bitten?" She asked. Carlos shrugged.

"Maybe an hour or so..." He replied. Alice looked back at young Angela, then turned back to Carlos with a smile.

"Then it's your lucky day...little Angela here has the anti-virus." She told him. Everyone looked at the young girl, clutching her lunchbox tightly.

"You have the cure?" Sara asked. Then she remembered what happened the last time they were here. Angela had gripped a metal cylinder and stabbed Micheal with it, pressing the plunger down as far as it would go. "You used it on Micheal earlier..." She realized. "You stopped the infections in Micheal's body." She continued. Angela nodded, setting her lunchbox down on the ground. She turned some dials on the case, a hidden compartment sliding out. In it were metal cylinders with a green substance in glass tubes in curved into double helixes. She handed Alice one of them, who then used it to inject Carlos with it.

"Then your father is Charles Ashford? The one who created the virus infecting everyone?" Micheal asked.

"My daddy didn't mean for this to happen! I swear! He made it for me..." Angela replied. "...my daddy's legs are useless. He made the virus to treat me, to help reverse the atrophy in my legs. The bad men took it from him." She explained desperately. Micheal shushed her.

"I know, I know. I read about that. It's not you or your father's fault. You're not the one to blame." Micheal told her, ruffling up her hair with a smile. Micheal stood, addressing the adults in the room. "Come on. We have to get out of here. Tell Dr. Ashford that we saved Angela." He said to Jill, Alice, Carlos and Mike -1-, the black man accompanying the commando guy. They nodded, heading for the door. Sara and Micheal trailed behind a little bit, just to get some privacy from the others. Micheal put his arm around Sara's shoulders, giving her what little warmth he could from his own cold, tired body. "I'm really glad you're still alive, Sara..." He told her. Sara smiled, wiping off her glasses.

"So am I..." She replied. Micheal then leaned in closer, whispering into her ear.

"If we survive, I have to tell you something..." He said.

"Why don't you tell me now then?" She asked. Micheal smiled, the darkness covering up the blush on his face.

"It would be useless if I told you then we die afterwards. I just want to make sure that if I tell you this, you won't die on me." He replied. Sara easily assumed that he was going to confess his feelings for her, and for some reason it made her feel a little anxious.

'What would I say if he did? God...I'm so confused right now!' She mentally screamed. Micheal released her, holding his gun cautiously. They reached the front entrance without much difficulty, and as soon as the seven of them emerged from the school, the payphone right outside the gates began to ring. They quickly made their way to it and Alice picked it up.

"Doctor Ashford? We have her...yes, she's safe..." Alice turned to Angela and held out the phone. "...your father wants to speak with you..." She said. Immediately, Angela gently took the phone from Alice and spoke. Micheal wasn't paying attention, looking off down the streets to spot a man slowly making his way to inside one of the buildings. He unfocused his eyes to find his heat signature, but he couldn't find anything. It was like he vanished. Micheal pondered about that until a hand tapped on his shoulder. He spun around, Sara's smile meeting his gaze.

"Come on. Its time to go to city hall. Dr Ashford says that Umbrella will be sending in a nuclear missile to destroy the city at sunrise. There's going to be a transport helicopter at the roof of city hall that's lightly guarded. We have to go." Sara told him. He nodded, following the group. He looked back, trying to figure out what he just saw, but he turned back and thought nothing more of it.

---End Chapter 9!---

-1- A/N: I can't recall Mike Epps' character's name, so I'll just call him Mike, until someone can correct me. Credit WILL be given to the reviewer who gives me his name. I promise.

Anyone want to take a guess as to who that person was? Anyone who gets it right gets the next chapter dedicated to them...(AN: Haha...I'm so cheap...)


	10. Level eight threats still have compassio...

Full Summary: Micheal, a cold, aloof sixteen-year-old becomes plagued with dreams of the dead walking. At first he chocks it up to his twisted, horrific imagination, but things that happen in his hometown of Raccoon City force him to realize that his imagination isn't the ONLY thing twisted and horrific. Based on Resident Evil: Apocalypse.

Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned Resident Evil, you'd know.

"..." means speech.

'...' means thoughts.

---Chapter 10---

The seven of them piled into his old SUV, Carlos ripping out the wires and hotwiring the truck. Micheal had thought of just giving them the keys, but it was too late anyways. During the ride, he ignored the ramblings of everyone else and focused his attention to both young girls. Sara smiled at him as he made sure that she was not bitten. "Are you okay Micheal?" She asked. Micheal nodded, inspecting her arms.

"I'm fine. Aside from having to deal with the fact that I'm a mutant, I'm excellent." He replied, not really thinking about what he was saying. He leaned back, looking out the window. As they passed an alleyway, he spotted a tall blonde man staring at him through pitch black sunglasses. "Carlos, stop the truck!" Carlos pressed on the brakes, the car coming to a slow stop. He turned to Sara, who had a confused look on her face. "Can I have my old gun back?" He asked politely. Sara looked at him weirdly, but unclipped the Beretta on her left hip and placed it in his hand. Micheal then popped the trunk doors open. "I'll meet you guys there. I'm just going to check something out." He was about to get out of the truck when a hand grasped his.

"Micheal? Where are you going? You're not leaving this car!" Sara exclaimed. Micheal looked back at her with a smile.

"Yes I am. I promise you that I'll be there on time. I swear. Just let me check something out. See, city hall is only a few blocks away, it won't take long. Sunrise is at seven thirty. I promise that I'll make it." He said softly to her. She looked at him in nervousness, but released his hand from hers. She looked anxious, worried to the point of tears. He touched her face softly, using his thumb to gently stroke her cheekbone. He withdrew his hand and closed the door. The car drove off, leaving him standing in the middle of the street. He clipped his old Beretta to his pants and drew his new Taurus 9. He ran forward in search of the blonde man, but found that he had disappeared.

'He's not going to get away THAT easily this time...' He thought to himself as he adjusted his vision. He stared into the walls, seeing that the man was pressed up against the wall inside the building. He raised his gun and aimed for his knee cap. For some reason, he had a feeling that this man was bad, like he was following his group. He pulled the trigger, the bullet slamming through the stucco wall and catching the man's calf. Micheal dove out of the way when the man dropped and pointed his gun at him through the wall. Suddenly a rain of bullets came through the wall, the man missing every shot. The bullets stopped coming through the wall, so Micheal got up and made a run for the damaged wall. He hopped and kicked the wall hard, actually breaking through the stone and wood.

As he suspected, it was the blonde man from before. The dust made from the gunfire and the stone that was hit by the bullets hindered the man's sight, while Micheal's was perfectly fine. He knocked away the automatic weapon from the blonde's hands and pounced on him. The man, with a show of striking, unbelievable strength he threw Micheal off of him into the wall. Micheal landed on his feet, rushing the man and delivering a few punches to his face, and a harsh kick to the stomach. The sunglasses came flying off and Micheal could see his eyes. They weren't human. They were an ominous golden yellow, and instead of human-like round shaped pupils a pair of cat-like black slits stared menacingly back at his own grey ones.

"You're a..." He began, before he was knocked back by the enraged blonde man.

_'Micheal! That's Albert Wesker! He's dangerous! He's a double crosser! Get out of there!'_ John's gradually fading voice said urgently.

"Mutant...yes, you're right. Just like you. I can see it. How else can you send a bullet through the wall with such precision?" Wesker replied, holding his fighting stance. "You were able to see through it."

"You're smart. My sources tell me you're a double-crosser. For some reason, I feel like it has something to do with the Mansion Incident involving Officer Jill Valentine." Micheal smirked. "Am I right?" Wesker chuckled, but said nothing. "OK, so you're not going to tell me, then here's an easier question. Why were you following us?" Micheal asked.

"I was hoping to kidnap the little girl, but now I don't know where they have gone, thanks to you. I guess killing you will suffice!" Wesker replied, rushing Micheal and attempting to hit him. Micheal blocked and dodged each blow, his thinner frame enabling to be faster than the man in front of him. He ducked and spun, his leg stuck out to trip Wesker. The foot caught the blonde's ankles and the grown man fell to the ground while Micheal got back up and readied a punch. He threw the punch at Wesker's chest, but the man was too fast this time, rolling out of the way while Micheal's fist collided with the concrete. The cement cracked under the force, startling the blonde man. Micheal was surprised himself. He saw everything moving in a slow blur, like things were going in slow motion. He could notice every movement Wesker made, and easily dodge every attack.

'How is he moving so fast?! I can't even land a single hit!' Wesker mentally raged. He wasn't paying attention for a split second and was caught by the chin when Micheal made an acrobatic manuever, doing a backflip in one spot and his feet slamming into Wesker's chest and chin. Wesker staggered, mildly fatigued. Micheal returned to his fighting stance, a determined look on his face. Micheal then froze. He could hear extremely heavy and loud footsteps from down the block. The Nemesis was coming. Micheal then ran forward, jumping onto the fire escape ladder.

"Come on! Get up here!" He called down to Wesker. Wesker looked confused for a moment, but then understood. He could hear the loud footsteps as well. He ran and jumped, grabbing onto the ladder rungs, but his foot slipped, and he almost fell. Micheal saw this, and let go of the ladder with his hands, hanging upside down to catch the tall man's hands with his own. Wesker looked at him with surprise, or even shock that someone would even dare try to save him. "Climb up ol' man! You're really heavy!" Micheal exclaimed. He could hear the footsteps coming closer and closer. Wesker used various parts of Micheal's body to get back onto the ladder, leaving Micheal dangling upside down.

'Oh yeah...leave me down here...' Micheal mentally ranted. He used his leg strength to swing himself up far enough to catch one of the rungs. He climbed quickly, both him and Wesker piling into the first apartment window they saw. Panting, Micheal got up and grabbed Wesker's arm.

"Come on! It could still see us! If we go deeper into the building, we could probably avoid it!" Micheal warned. Wesker looked at him with a disbelieving stare.

"Why are you helping me anyways? Why didn't you just leave me there to deal with it by myself?" Wesker hissed. Micheal looked at him as if to ask what the hell was Wesker's problem.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm still a human being. Come on!" Micheal said, pulling the blonde man along. "You know...you really have to learn how to trust people old man. In this situation, all you got is your friends. They watch your back." Micheal said. Wesker spotted a zombie coming out of one of the hallways, but Micheal had already taken care of it with a bullet to the head. They began a full on sprint through the building, heading down to the first floor. They could hear and feel something break through one of the walls upstairs, and heavy footsteps let them know what had broken through the wall. They made a run for the door, but were stopped when the roof collapsed and the Nemesis fell through the ceiling. The Nemesis stood in front of them, breathing heavily with it's large automatic revolving barrel gun in it's left hand and it's rocket launcher in the other.

"Shit...what is that thing?" Wesker asked. Of course he knew it was one of Umbrella's mutations, but somehow, this one was different. Micheal crouched low to the ground, ready to make a run towards the large creature.

"That is what killed me the first time..." Micheal growled. Wesker looked down at the boy. Micheal then made a sprint towards the Nemesis, staying low to the ground. Before the monster could react, Micheal had jumped and given it a hard kick to the face, making it stagger back. Wesker's thoughts went through his mind. He saw the kid fighting the monster so bravely. It inspired him to do the same. He ran forward, kicking the monster's hand to make it drop it's machine gun, but was knocked back by the butt of the rocket launcher. He flipped in the air and landed on his feet, running for the monster again. Meanwhile, Micheal had focused his attention on the rocket launcher, kicking repeatedly at it to make the large piece of weaponry drop. Wesker was distracting it, allowing Micheal the chance to attack the arm more forcefully. He held the arm, and kicked high with his right foot, the elbow making a loud snapping noise. The Nemesis roared, dropping the launcher. This was their chance. Micheal grabbed Wesker's collar, urging him to run. The Nemesis stood still, holding it's broken arm with it's good arm.

The two of them turned some corners, then reached the other fire exit other than the one they entered the building with. They burst through the front door, running towards the street. Micheal looked at the blonde man, while the blonde man looked at him with his mutant eyes. Micheal smiled. "Sorry, but this is were I leave you. Just to be safe, I suggest that you find a way out of here before sunrise. Umbrella intends to cover this whole thing up by launching a nuclear missile at Raccoon. See ya!" Micheal told him, turning the corner towards City Hall. Wesker kept running, running across the street to the other alleyway. He picked up his communicator, pressing one of the levers.

"Abort Mission. Target is accompanied by six armed escorts. One escort confirmed as a level 8 threat. Do not engage!" He called into the communicator. Electrical static came through but a member of his team came through.

"Level EIGHT!?" The soldier asked. Level eights were usually classified as a Tyrant in Wesker's eyes.

"He's dangerous. He can spot you, even if you're hiding behind a door. Do not engage! Retreat!" He ordered.

Electrical static came through then a: "Roger that..." Wesker let go of the walkie-talkie, sighing in relief. It would be best to just keep the boy alive than to let him kill his entire SWAT team. He owed the boy that much. He didn't think he'd be able to handle the Nemesis alone, no matter how strong he was, and the boy actually bothered to save him. Wesker had a feeling that Micheal was going to accomplish great things.

---End Chapter 10!---

And so ends chapter ten. Rather short I know, but oh well. At least the story made it to the double digits! Hurrah! -throws confetti around- As always, read and review!


	11. Dumb Luck and Exhilaration

Full Summary: Micheal, a cold, aloof sixteen-year-old becomes plagued with dreams of the dead walking. At first he chocks it up to his twisted, horrific imagination, but things that happen in his hometown of Raccoon City force him to realize that his imagination isn't the ONLY thing twisted and horrific. Based on Resident Evil: Apocalypse.

Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned Resident Evil, you'd know.

"..." means speech.

'...' means thoughts.

---Chapter 11---

Micheal ran down the streets of his now desolate, silent hometown wary for anything that might have popped out at him. He had glanced down at Wesker's watch and caught a glimpse of the time. It was six. In an hour and a half, sunrise would come as well as the city's annihilation. He had to hurry. He could see the high glass towers of city hall, and saw that there were people standing up there, possibly to catch any intruders. He had to take care of them first. When he reached City Hall, he rammed the doors down for the left wing after seeing that the right wing was already broken into, possibly by Alice. He quickly headed for the elevator, getting ready. He had to get to the roof.

He hopped up, pushing the escape hatch open. He hauled himself up onto the top of the elevator car, pulling out the biggest knife he had stolen. The car neared the top floor so he decided that now was the best time. He climbed the cable quickly, watching the car come to a stop. He stared down at the doors, watching as a group of what he assumed were mercenaries slowly entered the car. He used his strength to make a clean cut through the cables holding the elevator up. The elevator began to drop, but stopped to a screeching halt because of the emergency brakes. He planned for that as well. He swung the cable he was on toward the other cables, and when he knew the swing was strong enough to send him over to the next cables he jumped, catching the next elevator cable. He quickly climbed down and drew his gun. He knew the cables wouldn't hold for long, but he thought it would be good to help the brakes along in any way. He aimed and fired, hitting the bolt used to keep the brakes together, the first one broke off, when the other one snapped, the elevator falling swiftly to the bottom.

He then jumped to the emergency ladders and climbed to above the opened doors. He carefully used the allowance beam -A/N: Just assume that the elevators have one of these. They're like bars that move inwards to let elevators down. They're for when nobody is in the building and the elevators are shut down for whatever reason so they don't fall from the top floor.- as a way to hide from the soldiers waiting for the thing that killed their comrades. He waited until one of the remaining mercenaries came look for him. He then hopped down, using his hands to swing down and kick the man and startle the others, giving him the chance to take them out. He jumped over the first one, kicking the man into the elevator shaft. He dodged some bullets being fired, fast enough to stay out of the direct line of fire from the two soldiers. He then dove out of the way as he ran between them, both soldiers still firing their guns. Their own bullets hit them, killing them both. The last one from before stood in front of him, shaking like a leaf. Micheal moved forward, scaring the man into running right into the elevator shaft. Chuckling, he headed for the roof entrance. He looked at the map with his night vision, seeing that the roof entrance was in the farthest corner of the floor from where he was.

He headed down the hallway, seeing that all the zombies were killed with bullets between their eyes, or even the entire head blown off. Less work for him then. He neared the corner leading to the hallyway leading to the rooftop entrance but stopped, hearing the sound of a gun being reloaded. He stopped, looking through the walls. There was another group of mercenaries waiting him. That other group must have warned them about him. He searched for a way to surprise them. He looked around and saw an office door opened. He slipped inside quietly and looked for anything that would help. He paced around the room and at that one spot near the closet he kept feeling some sort draft of hitting his head. He looked up and saw an opened vent leading inwards. Although he though that this was the best way to travel undetected, he had a bad feeling about it. He decided to test something out. He picked up a stapler from the desk in the office and tossed it up into the vent. The sound of clanking metal echoed through the vents and he could hear some sort of scuttling sound, like something was moving very fast inside the vent.

Micheal stayed cautious when the scuttling sound got louder and louder, and was startled when a woman popped down from the vent. She was dead, that was for sure but she didn't look like a regular zombie. She was reddish pink, and her tongue which was hanging out of her mouth was ten times longer than any human tongue he'd ever seen. He wasn't sure what it was, but he didn't take any chances. He raised his gun, when suddenly the gun was knocked out of his hand and thrown all the way across the room. He stayed still, silent. The woman seemed to stop, looking around.

'She must not see me then...I just have to stay extremely quiet for now...' He told himself mentally. He silently gripped the handle of his second handgun, and slipped it out of the holster. The monster turned her head in his direction but didn't attack. Micheal guessed she was just alerted. He stayed silent for a while, waiting for the monster to go back to trying to sense him in the room. Finally the monster stayed still, waiting for him to make a move. Micheal raised the gun silently, finger already on the trigger and aimed for the monster's head. He fired, the monster not fast enough to dodge, and screeched in pain as Micheal sent bullet after bullet into the monster's skull. Finally the hanging zombie woman dropped to the floor, bleeding profusely from her skull. Micheal could hear the mercenaries talking and coming closer, so he jumped up, climbing into the vent quickly. He stayed silent as the mercenaries entered the room, guns drawn. They searched the room.

"Nothing sir, just a evolved Z-type mutation. Must have fallen out of the ducts while trying to escape whatever was attacking it. No sign of the target." One man spoke. The three of them walked out of the room, and thankfully his new powers helped him tell when they could no longer hear him. He slowly began to crawl through the vents, eyes still in night vision. He turned left at the fork, the vent now leading back to where the mercenaries were waiting. He finally came to the vent overlooking the mercs. He had a chance. Conveniently, the vent he was in was large enough for him to crouch. He took out a small knife that he kept hidden in his shoe and began to unscrew the grate. He made sure that his fingers firmly had the grate in place so they wouldn't notice anything. After the first two screws were removed, allowing him the opprotunity to break through. He let go of the grate, thankfully nobody noticing while he prepared himself. Suddenly the section of duct he was in gave way, breaking the ceiling and making him fall down into the dust the damage created.

The dust masked his presence, so he decided to take advantage of the situation. He got up, drawing his beretta and putting bullets into the heads of each of them using his heat sensitive vision. He had to get this over with quick. The dust settled and the mercenaries were all dead. Micheal LOVED his new powers. They always get him out of a bind. He headed for the roof, pulling out one of his knives. He opened the door, quietly slitting the first guards throat. The other guard tried in vain to empty his clip into Micheal, but in a swift motion, his trigger finger was sliced off. His screams of pain echoed to the others, and so Micheal had to react quickly. He pulled out his Beretta and fired twice in quick succession at each soldier. During that time, the soldier screaming in pain over his lost finger regained control, using his left hand to shoot him this time. Unfortunately, Micheal had long disappeared. He looked around for the teen, but couldn't find him. He thought of escaping, and turned to run into the roof exit. When he entered the doorway, hands caught his head and snapped his neck sharply.

Micheal got down from dangling over the roof entrance, leaving the dead bodies there. He looked over the edge and spotted his former group sneaking onto the helipad. Directly across from him stood Alice. Micheal looked back and saw a pulley with a bungee cord attached to it. He ran back and grabbed it, tying it tightly around his waist. He then walked up to the edge and gave an assuring nod to Alice before they both began to run down the side of the buildings they were on. Micheal felt the wind ruffle his hair, rushing past his face. He neared the ground, performing a flip while removing the chord from his waist. He landed on his feet, large knife in one hand and a smaller knife in the other. A few guards spotted him as he ran towards them. Micheal jumped to avoid the gunfire the guards sent at him, and used his feet to knock one gun away long enough to use his knife to make a clean cut through the guard's hand, making him drop the gun and scream out in agony. He swung at the man a second time, cutting clean through the man's neck, blood spurting at him, staining his clothes.

Micheal sensed another guard running up to him from behind, got up and turned around. He made a sprint towards the man, and both made a swing for each other. Suddenly the man screamed out in pain as blood poured out of the cut Micheal had given him from his abdomen all the way to his shoulder, also slicing his heart in two. Micheal swiftly turned around, running towards the last three guards in his section of the helipad. The guards, even in their dark tinted helmets, their fear was still obvious by their trembling. They didn't even bother firing their guns until the last minute. By then it was too late. Micheal jumped over them and landed low to the ground and spun with his knives extended to slash each achilles tendon. They all yelled out in anguish when they were silenced by the quick movements of his blades. Micheal stood over them, watching as they stopped moving altogether.

He decided to check up on Alice and see if she was okay, and when he walked past the helicopter he chuckled at the damage that was caused. Both then turned around when they sensed something that was amiss coming from the copter. Sara began to step fearfully out of the copter with her hands raised, and a gun to her head. Micheal gripped his knives cautiously, waiting to see who was holding Sara hostage. Soon he emerged. He wasn't a guard, made obvious by the fact that the man wasn't wearing the thick garb the other men were wearing. He had a snidely confident look on his face. His blonde hair was styled professionally in a simple parting at the side. He wore various shades of blue, and over his ear was a small earpiece.

"Drop the weapons or the girl dies..." He said calmly. Micheal was the first to throw his weapons away, unclipping his gun and dropping it. Alice glared at the man maliciously before dropping the two extendable batons she had in her hands and unclipping the guns at her waist and the hidden ones at her feet. Mike, Carlos and Jill also dropped their firearms and raised their hands. The guards who weren't killed got back up, restraining the non-mutants. The guards began to tie the four regular humans up, sneering at the two enraged superhumans.

"Well...this is where the real fun begins..." The man said snobbily.

---End Chapter 11!---

Whoa...chapter 11...that's so many. I never thought I'd actually write this many chapters. I'm probably going to put up the next two chapters as the ending and epilogue. I already have the sequel's beginning written out, so it won't be too long till I post again.

; Bye for now!


	12. Revelations and Realizations

Full Summary: Micheal, a cold, aloof sixteen-year-old becomes plagued with dreams of the dead walking. At first he chocks it up to his twisted, horrific imagination, but things that happen in his hometown of Raccoon City force him to realize that his imagination isn't the ONLY thing twisted and horrific. Based on Resident Evil: Apocalypse.

Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned Resident Evil, you'd know.

"..." means speech.

'...' means thoughts.

---Chapter 12---

The two of them stood there, watching the mysterious man make confident strides around them. The man kept looking at the both of them. The man half smiled. "Well...as I live and breathe...the Alice and Malice Project...who would have thought that you'd both be living in the same city? Hmm...what I don't understand is why neither one of you is dead..." The man turned his attention to Micheal, giving him a harsh, scrutinizing glare. "...the Malice Project's microchip programming is set to eliminate any other bio-humanoid weapon in our arsenal it comes across...but as we can all see, The Alice Project is still breathing. Why is that, Mr. Drake?" The man asked in his harsh foreign accent. Micheal decided to play dumb and pretend to be John.

"My programming has been modified since the experiment. I was given orders to find and protect any survivors. Until my orders change, I am obligated to complete my mission." He spoke monotonously, imitating John as best as he could. The man pressed a button on his earpiece.

"System Controls, override Malice Project microchip. New orders are to kill three of the guards. Execute." He spoke. Micheal played along, picking up the large knife from the ground and running towards the three guards watching over Sara and a bespectacled man in a wheelchair whom Angela was holding onto rather tightly. The men dropped their guns and changed their stances into fighting positions. Micheal closed in on the three black clad men, dodging the first few attacks and retaliating by slicing the men in vital areas of the body to make their deaths quicker. After he was done, he whipped the kinfe downwards, removing the excess blood from the blade. Sara looked up at him in fear, but was eased when Micheal glanced down at her with a smile and a wink. He threw the blade with deadly accuracy, the blade sticking up from the ground behind Sara's back but in front of her bindings. He looked at her with a knowing expression, which she returned as he walked away. Ever so slightly, Sara inched her bindings to the sharp blade and began to carefully cut her ropes.

"Now...for the ultimate test for you Alice...we have a little surprise..." The man spoke again. Underneath the man's voice was the telltale thumping noise of the Nemesis' footsteps. Both Alice and Micheal tensed up when the Nemesis came out of appeared, walking out from the City Hall main conference building. There it stood, without a scratch holding it's rocket launcher and machine gun. It stood there, looking at both Alice and Micheal and breathing heavily. "Of course, Malice Project has undoubtedly proven his ability to kill without remorse. Your test is to defeat the Nemesis. You were basically the same principle, that a certain human could bond with the T-virus on a molecular level, evolving beyond the levels and restrictions of normal human beings. You must kill him." He said. He pressed the button on his earpiece. "Nemesis Project, discard primary weapons..." On command, the monster dropped the launcher and machine gun. The man turned back to Alice.

"I won't...I won't do it..." She said. The man looked at her in disappoinment.

"Fight or your friends die, one by one..." He warned. He pulled out a gun.

"No..." She said. The man looked like he finally lost his cool and fired a bullet at the man in the wheelchair, hitting him square in the heart. The man, who by the hysterical cries of Angela was revealed to be Professor Charles Ashford, had died on the spot.

"And he was very important to Umbrella. I have no reservations about killing your other friends. Now fight!" The man yelled. Angela hugged her father's dead body tightly, screaming and crying. Alice stood there, silent. The man then pointed the gun at Sara. Micheal tensed up, ready to attack the man if it came down to it.

"Fine...I'll do it." She said. She walked over to the Nemesis, fist clenching and unclenching. The Nemesis roared, throwing a punch at the woman. They began to fight, attacking each other over and over again, until Alice began to move faster and faster, gaining the upper hand against the slower monster. She kicked the Nemesis hard, making it stagger backwards and hit a steel tower. It turned around, pulling out a piece of the steel and using it as a type of club or sword. It swung at Alice a few times, but Alice was fast enough to dodge the weapon. Once everyone knew knew she was at a disadvantage when she was moving closer and closer to the helicopter, the blonde man who killed Dr Ashford tossed her one of the two sticks Alice had when she was fighting the guards. She caught it and blocked the attack coming her way. She kicked the Nemesis once more, while the man threw her the second extendable weapon. Alice and the Nemesis continued their fight, and once again Alice was winning. She kept delivering blow after blow to the humongous monster before pushing him into the metal spike jutting out of the tower from where the Nemesis pulled out a piece of it.

The monster roared in pain as Alice kept on attcking it, pushing it farther back onto the spike. Suddenly her attacks slowed, and even from far away Micheal could see the tears in her eyes. She stopped, looking at the Nemesis with a shocked expression. "Matt...Matt...I'm so sorry..." The Nemesis kept looking at her, it's expression not changing. The man neared the two of them, a severe expression on his cool, calm and collected face.

"Now kill him...put that _thing_ out of it's misery...in all truth I thought it was funny. You were the failed experiment, yet you are stronger than any experiment of ours that had succeeded..." Alice refused, walking away from the large man/zombie thing. The man sighed deeply, motioning for the guards to point their weapons at the four survivors. "...I'm very disappointed in you. You cannot be perfected if you do not let go of your human tendencies towards death and life. You have the power to choose now. Why do you not use it?" Micheal could see the Nemesis pulling itself off of the spike,walking over to the machine gun and rocket launcher it had dropped when it arrived. He had a feeling about what it was going to do. He dove for the ground as the Nemesis opened fire on the guards pointing their guns at his group. The bullets hit with deadly accuracy, killing the guards while hitting nothing else. Alice and the man turned around quickly to see what the problem was. Seeing what was happening, the blonde man raised his handgun to Alice's head but Micheal was already there to kick the gun away. He backhanded the scientist, causing him to fall to the ground.

"You're quite the idiot aren't you? I'll tell you right now, nobody, and I mean _nobody_ controls us." Micheal told him. After that, all hell broke loose. There was gunfire everywhere. Alice and Micheal nodded to each other before they split up, Micheal running to Sara's side. He skidded to a halt behind her, helping her with her restraints. He pulled out the knife and sliced through the ropes, helping her up. Jill and Carlos had already gotten up, fighting the guards that were left alive. He grabbed Sara's and Angela's hands and pulled them to the Helicopter. He pushed them inside, telling them to get the helicopter started. Sara looked back at him in apprehension. Micheal saw it, and cupped her cheek in his hand. "Hey...don't worry, I promise I'll come back. I've done it before, right?" He tried to assure her. It failed. Without thinking about it he moved closer and gave Sara one soft kiss on the lips before pushing her deeper into the copter. "Buckle up, keep your finger on the trigger and protect the copter okay?" He told her before running off.

He fired accurately at the guards still alive, running to the main tower. He had used his heat sensors to see that there were some snipers up in that tower when Alice and the Nemesis were fighting. Best take care of them first. He pointed upward, firing at the two snipers who were pointing at both him and Alice. The first shot missed, but the next shots hit both men, both falling down the tower to their deaths. He stopped, but continued to run when he spotted bullets hitting the ground near him. The gunshots followed him, Micheal always staying ahead of the line of fire with his superhuman speed. He fired at the helicopters, forcing one to swerve and in a display of dumb luck, hit the other helicopters and making them crash.

He could spot Alice over in the main conference room avoiding gunfire. He ran over to her to go help. He fired at the helicopters, biding enough time for him to get to Alice's side. They stood there, surrounded by helicopters until the Nemesis moved in front of them. It fired it's machine gun at some of the helicopters, shooting down two of them. The other copters fired, the bullets hitting the monster but having no effect. The monster then raised it's rocket launcher, firing at one of the helicopters which tried in vain to swerve and avoid it.

The copter exploded, some of the debris hitting the other helicopters and causing them to crash. The initial copter lost control, flying towards them. A shard of metal came flying at Micheal and Alice, heading straight for Alice's heart. She wasn't watching, as the flaming helicopter had crashed on top of the Nemesis, killing it. Micheal saw that Alice was preoccupied, and saw only one other option. He pushed Alice out of the way, making her stumble and fall. They both hit the ground, Alice still in shock. She opened her eyes and saw Micheal smiling at her. "You...you okay?" He asked weakly.

Alice was confused until she felt a warm liquid hit her chest. She looked down and saw that jagged piece of metal sticking out of the middle of Micheal's chest, bleeding profusely. She looked up at him in surprise and fear. She felt confused. He sacrificed his life for her, when the girl he loved was safe inside the escape helicopter. "Micheal..." She you do me one more favour? Don't let me die here. Could you bury me somewhere where I won't end up like the people in this town..? I really hated this place. I don't want to die here." He told her weakly. He grabbed the shard of metal and pulled it out, grunting in effort and agony. Alice watched him hold onto life for a few more minutes. She picked him up carefully, running to the copter.

Sara felt anxious. A few seconds back she had felt a weird pain in her chest, like heartburn, but she hadn't eaten since last night. She unbuckled herself and looked outside. She was horrified by what she saw. Alice was running to the copter with a motionless Micheal Drake in her arms. He was bleeding heavily, and his arms dangled down lifelessly. She could feel her heart shatter over and over, tears overflowing onto her face. Alice walked into the copter, setting Micheal down onto the floor carefully. Sara kneeled down beside the body of her best friend and love, silently crying as Carlos dragged the blonde scientist in. Sara looked at the man and felt an overwhelming feeling of rage as the copter began to lift off.

She screamed and threw herself onto his chest, punching him over and over, putting all her rage into each blow. "YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED HIM! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" She shrieked. By the time Sara had calmed down a little, his face was bleeding and some of his teeth were gone. Sara then plled out her handgun, pointing it at him.

"Killing me won't bring them back!" He tried to reason. Sara pulled him up by the collar, looking angrily into his eyes.

"No, but it still feels good!" She yelled. She stood up and pushed him out of the back of the plane. He landed on the helipad, his left leg bent the wrong way. Sara aimed her gun and fired, hitting the man in the kneecap of his right leg. From high up, she could see that a large number of zombies were approaching, while the zombie of Doctor Charles Ashford crawled his way to the evil man. She watched as Doctor Ashford bit into his neck, and soon the other zombies began to pile onto him, eating him alive. She then turned her attention to Micheal, who under closer inspection, was still breathing, although each breath was laboured. He opened his eyes and watched Sara kneel down beside him.

"Hey...I'm really sorry. I broke our promise..." He said weakly. Sara felt the tears blur her vision. Micheal weakly reached up and wiped her tears away. "You know when I said I had to tell you something? I was gonna tell you that I...I...love...y..ou..." He trailed off, his eyes closing. Sara cried hysterically over Micheal's dead body. Suddenly the copter began to rumble, everything becoming really bright outside. Umbrella must have fired the missile already. She hurried and got back in her seat, buckling her seatbelt. The rumbling got worse, and saw something fly past her vision. It was heading for Angela; about to kill her, but in the nick of time Alice moved in front of her and took the full force of the sharp object with her chest. She fell on top of Angela's lap, not moving.

"HANG ON! WE'RE GONNA CRASH!" Carlos yelled. The copter made a nosedive into the forest, and everything went dark in Sara's vision...

---Hours Later---

Sara could feel something. She tried opening her eyes, and was met by darkness. It was night once again. She must have been knocked out for a while. She was also hanging upside down, the only thing keeping her from falling was the belt buckles. She held onto one of the handles on the ceiling and struggled to unbuckle herself. She could hear that Jill, Angela, Carlos and Mike (AN: I just found out his name was LJ so in future stories I will correct that mistake.) were outside, talking. She finally got the buckle off, and carefully made her way to the exit. Nobody was there. The place was empty and Micheal's body had disappeared as well. She crawled out of the copter, greeted by her friends. They were injured and bleeding a little, but they were still okay. They helped her out of the wreckage.

"Do you know where Micheal's body is?" She asked. All of them shook their heads.

"Alice is dead too..." Jill said. She pointed to the motionless burnt body across the waterfall. The body was horribly burnt, and the piece of metal that struck her was still there.

"It's best that we go now. If I know Umbrella they'll be looking for us. Come on." Carlos said. They all nodded, heading off into the woods. Sara looked back at Alice's body and thought about what could have been if Micheal was alive. She wiped her final tear away and walked on with her new family...

---Down the river---

"Sir! There's a body down there!" One soldier exclaimed. Hidden eyes looked at the monitor showing the body of a teenage boy lying there. The man smirked, ordering them to land for a moment. The copter landed,

the man hopping out of the machine and walking over to the body. He was covered in blood, and there was a large wound in his chest. The man recognized that face though, and smiled. He picked up the body with his arms and carried it back to the black chopper.

'I know the higher ups are gonna like this...' He thought to himself.

---End Chapter 12!---

And so ends the story. Well, I still have to put up the epilogue, but essentially it's over. Please review and tell me how it was, if you enjoyed it. Thanks.


	13. Epilogue

Full Summary: Micheal, a cold, aloof sixteen-year-old becomes plagued with dreams of the dead walking. At first he chocks it up to his twisted, horrific imagination, but things that happen in his hometown of Raccoon City force him to realize that his imagination isn't the ONLY thing twisted and horrific. Based on Resident Evil: Apocalypse.

Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned Resident Evil, you'd know.

"..." means speech.

'...' means thoughts.

---Epilogue---

The pulse began to get louder, more strong. It began to speed up. The platinum blonde smiled as he watched the young man's vitals become more even. It took him months, but he revived the boy. HCF was interested in the sample of the G-virus flowing through his veins.

Wesker was just interested in the boy himself. This kid intrigued him. He was the only person who was ever able to fight him and nearly win. This boy would be an awesome ally.

After giving them the blood samples from the boy, who he later found out to be named Micheal, he set about repairing his wounds and bringing him back to life, without the annoying zombifying side effects. Now he was finished. He told his lab assistants to start the electro synthesizer. The machine started, and Micheal's eyes began to slowly open.

"Drain the tank!" Wesker yelled. The water in the tank began to lower, dropping the boy onto the ground. The glass lifted after the tank was totally drained, Micheal stark naked and shivering. Wesker removed his lab coat and draped it over the boy. The boy kept shivering, but looked around, eyes wide and scared like a deer caught in a car's headlights. Wesker offered the boy his hand, which he took cautiously. The boy stood, carefully stepping down from the tank. Wesker looked at Micheal through his sunglasses. "Can you remember your name..?" He asked. Micheal opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Micheal tried thinking, but he couldn't. Everything was a complete blank.

Wesker could sense his confusion and frustration and smiled. 'Perfect...' He thought.

---End Epilogue---

And so is the end of Twisted Dreams. I hoped you all enjoyed it! I know I did!


End file.
